My Naruto Lemon Series
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots with my OC, there will be straight and yuri. Read the first chapter for info on the OC.
1. My OC's Info

Alright I'm going to be making lemon one-shots for the girls and guys of Naruto with my OC. I don't know if I'll do them all but there will definatly be a lot. So I'm going to post all her info first then I'll start working on them. There's a lot of info but it will be worth it. Certian stuff would be changed depending on who she hooks up with just so you know. I will tell you right now Orochimaru will NOT be on the list so don't even think to ask for him, but if there is someone you would like that I hadn't added yet let me know and I might do them as well.

* * *

Basic:

Name- Yami

Appearance- Dark red hair in messy bun and aqua colored eyes.

Outfit- Black tank top with mesh shirt over it, gray zip up hoodie (Like Sora's from KH2), and dark green capris.

Element- Water

Specialty- Taijutsu

Personality- Funny, Creative and Perverted.

Likes- Ramen, Make Out Paradise Serise, Hot Springs, and Training.

Dislikes- Spiders, Fangirls, The Color Pink, and Dresses

Background:

Both her parents died on a mission when she was young.

Info before timeskip:

Age- 17

Rank- Chunin

Other- Lost her virginity to Naruto (Unless she's paired with Naruto then she didn't).

Info after timeskip:

Age- 19

Rank- Special Jonin

Other- Has snake bite lip piercings.

* * *

Her Thoughts On the Characters:

Naruto- He's my best friend! I love him!

Sakura- Before I used to hate her but now she's not so bad.

Sasuke- I hate him.. always have and always will. But for Naruto's sake I will get him back.

Sai- I thought he was wierd at first but his artistic ability is amazing.

Kakashi- He's like a big brother to me and I love to steal his Make Out Paradise books to read them.

Kiba- He's a ball of energy and fun to go on walks with. Plus Akamaru is adorable.

Hinata- She's so sweet and kind, I try my best to hook her up with Naruto.

Shino- He's really sweet and I love stalking him so I can see what his whole face looks like.

Kurenai- She's very kind to me and she goes well with Asuma.

Shikamaru- He can be so lazy! But when I"m feeling lazy I do love to watch the clouds with him.

Ino- Like Sakura I disliked her but after Sasuke left we became friends.

Choji- He's so nice and I like to bake for him when I can.

Asuma- I try my best to get him to stop smoking but other then that he's cool.

Rock Lee- Besides Naruto he is my other best friend! I love training with him when he's not with Gai.

Tenten- She's pretty cool, I enjoy hanging out with her.

Neji- At first I thought he was an ass but after fighting Naruto he showed a nicer side.

Gai- He scares me.. but if Lee looks up to him so much he can't be to bad.

Gaara- At first he did freak me out but I realized he just needed someone to love.

Temari- She is such a blast to hang out with and I love everytime she comes to the Leaf.

Kankuro- He can be perverted but hell so can I.

Tsunade- Though I don't say it outloud I really do admire her and look up to her.

Jiraiya- Everyone doesn't like that he's a pervert but he made my favorite books so I gotta love him.

Shizune- She doesn't like that I get Tsunade to gamble and buy her saki but we get along alright.

Orochimaru- He's an ugly boy loving old fart!

Kabuto- He's an ass and I dislike him greatly.

Itachi- I knew him well before he left and I really do believe he didn't kill his clan without a real purpose.

* * *

Akatsuki Extra Info:

Background- Left the Leaf when Itachi did because she lost her parents and no one ever understood her. Though she still is nice despite being a criminal.

Other- Tobi's partner.

Her Thoughts On The Akatsuki Members:

Pein- He is respected by me but I know he has a soft side.

Konan- She's really cool and I'm glad there's at least one girl.

Itachi- In front of others he's quiet and emotionless but he is really sweet when we're alone.

Kisame- He's one of my best friends and is a like a big cuddly bear.

Hidan- He's such an ass sometimes but his sarcastic attitude just pulls me in everytime.

Kakuzu- We get along pretty well, except one time I put some money on a hook and watched him chase it.

Deidara- He's really fun but hates when I tease him about looking like a girl.

Sasori- He's alright, I don't like that he can be so emotionless but he's still nice.

Zetsu- At first he scared the hell out of me but once you get on the black sides good side he's fun.

Tobi- He's such a dork and I love him to death. He's uber fun to be with and I feel like a kid again when he's around.


	2. You're Awful, I Love You!

Though I don't like Sasuke (Apologizing for all his fans..) I thought of this is so I'm making it up with a lemon with him so HA! So he's the first of the series of my OC with the characters. This one is before the time skip just so you know.

* * *

You sat slurping up some Ramen with Lee since Naruto was with his team training. You finished your second bowl and put it down clapping.

"Well I'm full." you said happily as Lee laughed finishing his first.

"You know Naruto will just want to come get ramen after training." he said as you laughed nodding.

"Of course.. and I wonder who will pay." you said narrowing your eyes playfully.

"Hehe well you should head to the training field they should be finishing up." Lee said as you nodded standing up fishing for your money.

"Don't wory about it Yami-chan I'll pay." he said smiling as you hugged him tightly.

"That's why I love you!" you said then skipped off leaving him red and flushed.

You jumped into a tree and began tree hopping towards the training field till you spotted Naruto and stopped.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! I'm hungry for ramen and I know Yami-chan will be coming soon." Naruto said flailing his arms in the air as Kakashi sat reading.

"She will eh?" Kakashi said looking up into your tree as you giggled in your head.

"She's a loser.. just like you." Sasuke said crossing his arms as you glared towards him.

"Yea well screw you to Sasuke." you said hoping out of the tree and landing gracefully.

"Yami-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging you as you smiled patting his head.

"Hello Naruto-kun.. Kakashi-sensei.. Pinky.. Sasgay." you said getting more and more emotionless with every person.

"Hey Yami-chan, Sakura-chan's having a party tonight you should come." he said shaking your shoulders as you looked down at him.

"Hmm sounds interesting.. sure I guess I'll go." you said tapping your chin as he smiled happily.

"You're going right Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as he turned the other way.

"Sure.. whatever." he said walking off as you glared towards him.

"What an ass." you murmered crossing your arms as you felt Kakashi pat your head.

"He could be worse." he said as you snorted a laugh saying, "Sure he could.."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready Naruto, I'll meet you at Sakura's later." you said as Naruto nodded smiling as you waved walking off.

You got ready quickly and began walking to Sakura's house with your nose in the latest issue of Make out Paradise. You didn't care about being called a pervert you were proud of it, it made life all the more fun! You finally made it as you knocked on the door and Sakura answered it as as she moved out of the way. You were lucky Sakura didn't hate you, maybe it was cause you weren't after her Sasuke but either way you still despised her.

"Yami-chan you made it!" Naruto yelled rushing over to you with Lee right behind him.

"Course I did.. there is no party without me." you said smirking as they both laughed.

You walked around talking to the other rookie 9 as Shino and Sasuke were near the walls by themselves.

"So how have you been Yami-chan?" Kiba asked as you smiled saying, "Pretty good. Though I wish some people weren't so emo and non social.."

You said as Shino titled his head at you and you waved your hands saying, "Not you Shino you are to cool to be emo."

Kiba turned towards Sasuke as he glared towards you.

"What are you looking at R-tard?" you said as he looked away hning.

"You really hate him don't you." Kiba said as you replied, "Yes.. yes I do."

"Well at least you aren't obsessed with him." he said as you nodded saying, "I have a little more intellagnce then those air heads."

"This is why you're awesome." Kiba said giving you a high five as you both laughed.

After a little while people began to get restless so Sakura decided you all should play truth or dare. Everyone sat in different spots, you were between Naruto and Lee while Sakura and Ino swarmed around Sasuke making you snicker lightly.

"Alright I'll go first! Sasuke truth or dare?" Sakura said turning towards him as he frowned.

"Truth." he said simply as Sakura replied, "Do you like me?"

"No." he said without missing a beat as she looked at him sadly. _God.. asshole.. even if I don't like Pinky I mean honestly._

"Naruto truth or dare?" he said as Naruto perked up saying, "Dare."

"Kiss Hinata." he said simply as Hinata became as red as your hair.

You watched as Hinata passed out just before he could reach and you surpressed a giggle.

"Kiba! Truth or dare?" he said excitedly as you turned towards him.

"Hmm Dare." he said with a toothy grin as you whispered to Naruto making him smirk.

"I dare you to walk around Konaha in a kitty outfit meowing at people when they say your name!" he said as everyone burst out laughing.

"Yami. Truth or dare?" he said as you looked at him challagingly and said, "Dare."

"Hehehe.. I dare you to make Sasuke get an erection." he said smirking as your eyes narrowed.

"Dog boy say what!" you said slightly off balance as he grinned crossing his arms.

"You gotta give Sasuke an erection." he said smirking wider.

"How the fuck am I supose to do that.." you said still trying to register what he said correctly.

"Look you read those perverted books and your mind is a gutter use your imagination." he said as you turned to a glaring Sasuke.

"Gah.. but I don't wanna.." you mumbed pounting out your bottom lip lightly.

"So you're a chicken?" he said as your eyes narrowed. _Damn he knows how to get me!_

"Fine.. on two conditions though." you said standing up.

"Name them." he said as you crossed your arms.

"One.. Pinky.. Blondie you don't kill me.." you began as they glared but nodded anyway as you finished saying, "And two... I am not to be touched. I can only do the touching."

"Fine." he said as you sighed walking over to Sasuke as he sat on the love seat.

"I want to stress now that I hate you and if in any way you think I like this I will rip your balls off." you said as he seemed slightly surprised but nodding anyway.

Kiba popped in a strip song (Of your choice..) and you sighed pulling your hair out and tossing the hair tie to Naruto. You began dacing sexily as you slowly began removing your hoodie as he stared at you emotionlessly and you decided to step it up a notch. You climbed into his lap and straddled his hips as your hands began working there way up his shirt and you rubbed up and down his chest as he twitched lightly. You smirked running your hot breath down his neck as he shivered lightly and you began rocking your body back and forth on his lap. You slowly slid off his lap as you kneeled inbetween his legs pulling them apart as he watched you with wide eyes. You slid your hands up his legs and past his shorts as your hands eased up towards his hips and back as he clenched his fists. You could tell he was liking it so you smirked and brought your hand over his crotch and began running your hand over him lightly as he closed his eyes. You began doing it harder as he began to get harder under your touch and you climbed back onto his lap grinding your hips into him harder.

"Do you like that Sasuke-kun." you said seductivily as he groaned lightly.

You felt him grow bigger as you said his name again lustfully until he was ready to burst.

"Hehe I think you did it Yami-chan." Naruto said as you got up making Sasuke blush and try to cover himself.

You turned towards the guys as Kiba was bitting his lip in lust and Lee was blushing and looking away. You picked up your hoodie putting it back on as you smirked.

"My perverted work.. is done." you said plopping back on the couch and turning towards Kiba.

"Oh and don't sleep tonight Kiba cause you wont wake up." you said smiling innocently as he laughed nervously.

Sasuke left the party without another word as Sakura declared the party offically ruined. You didn't really care cause you just humilated the great Uchiha infront of everyone.. yes life was good. You and Naruto were walking together as he began bursting out laughing.

"Man I can't believe you went through with that." he said as you smirked putting your hands behind your head.

"Of course.. who wouldn't want a chance to make Sasuke feel uncomfortable." you said as he laughed reaching his house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Yami-chan." he said as you kissed his cheek and waved walking to your place.

You couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but you simple shook it off as nothing and hummed making it to your house. You unlocked the door and walked in taking your sandals off as you sighed happily walking towards the kitchen. You got a glass of water and placed it down walking to your room as you tried turing on the light but it didn't go on.

"Stupid light bulb.." you murmered as you went over to your table and lit a few candles so you could see.

You began unzipping your hoodie when you were suddenly slammed into the wall.

"What the hell?!" you yelled when a hand covered your mouth.

"Promise not to yell and I'll uncover my hand." you heard a familiar voice say as you nodded lightly.

They removed there hand as your eyes adjusted and you saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke.. what the hell are you doing in my house?" you said glaring as you tried to break free from his grip.

"I want you to finish what you started." he stated as you felt him push his still erected member onto your lower stomach making you glare.

"I'm not interested.. get one of your fan girls to do it." you said pushing him off as he held your wrists tightly.

"I don't want them.. I want you. You drive me crazy.. your fiesty and clumsy.. and I just gotta have you!" he said as your eyes narrowed towards him.

"What makes you think I want you?" you said as his eyes looked into yours.

"Everyone wants me." he said as you laughed dryly saying, "Well I'm not one of them."

"See! This is why I want you.. I like you a lot Yami!" he said as his voice raised slightly.

"Well buddy it takes two to tango." you said looking away as he sighed.

"Look, just this once.. if not.. I wont leave you alone until we do.. it's not like I'm taking something from you." he said as you looked towards him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" you asked as he rolled his eyes saying, "I know you've had sex with Naruto before."

_How the hell did he know about that!? _You thought as your eyes widened and he smirked.

"So you like me cause I'm an ass to you?" you asked as he nodded slightly making you frown.

"Well shit if I would have known that I would have at least pretened to be obessed with you.." you said sighing upsetly.

"Enough talking.. " he said pushing closer to you as you groaned annoyed.

"You seriously wont leave me along till I do this will you?" you said boredly as he nodded making you sigh deafeted.

"Fine.." you said still agrivated as he smashed his lips to yours. _Guess I might as well play along and humor him..._

You let his tongue slid in your mouth as it began massaging yours begging it to play as well as you inwardly sighed doing so. His hands let go of your wirsts and finished unzipping your hoodie as he threw it off and brought his hands up your fishnet shirt.

"Oh no.. strip and dance." you said pushing him away smirking as he gave you a challenging look.

He began doing as you asked as you sat crosslegged on your bed feeling surperior. (Me: When I wrote this I pictured Sasuke dancing like the guy from America Pie when he was stripping.. *falls to the ground laughing*) Once he was down to his boxers you let out a little laugh as he looked towards you strangly.

"What's so funny?" he asked raising his eye brow as you smirked.

"You've never had sex." you said plainly as you could have sworn a blush came over his cheeks momentarily.

"Oh this should be fun.." you said quietly as you pushed him onto the bed with you above him.

"You wanted sex you got it.. but.. it's going to be my way." you said as an evil grin appeared on your lips as he gulped nodding.

You reached over to your little drawer and pulled out handcuffs as you quickly hand cuffed his wrists and ankles before he could tell you to stop. You took your mesh shirt and tank top off along with your pants leaving you in your undergarments. You brought your mouth down to his neck and began sucking on it roughly until he moaned making you smirk and bite that spot hard enough to draw blood. You traveled down his body until you reached the tent in his boxers and slowly slipped them off and smirked.

"Hehe.. I've seen bigger." you said as he gave a little glare but you silenced it by reaching for your bra strap.

"Oh wait! I forgot." you said reaching over with a blind fold in your hand.

"Yami.." he growled lightly as you laughed evily and put it over his eyes.

You took off your bra and pressed your chest into his as you reached over his ear and nibbled on it.

"Do you want to touch me..?" you said seductivily as he bit his lip and nodded his head.

You undid one of the handcuffs and took his hand placing it over your breast as he began squeezing and playing with it roughly. You held in a moan as he rubbed his thumb along your nipple and he gritted his teeth telling you he wanted to see. His hand trailed down your body resting at your panties as you clicked your tongue grabbing his hand. You pulled his hand away and put it back in the handcuff as he growled agrivated.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to do this.. I didn't, so I believe I have the right to tourtue you." you said slipping off your panties as you sat back on his lower stomach.

You reached over to your little drawer and grabbed a condom as he looked to your side unable to see what you were doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked questionably as you put it on him smiling saying, "Making sure you don't expect me to restore your clan." (Remember kids don't be a fool, wrap your tool.)

You kissed him again allowing his tongue passage as he kissed you hungirly while bucking up towards you lustfully. You slowly slipped inside him biting your lip so you wouldn't moan as he tried to bring his hips closer to yours but you held them down.

"Yami.." he groaned as you moved for a moment but stopped nipping at his chest.

"Beg.." you said smirking as he grinded his teeth.

"Yami..move." he said huskily as you smirked lightly.

"But you didn't say the magic word." you said stopping your sway as he let out a little moan.

"Please.." he said breathlessly.

Who knew you could make the great Sasuke Uchiha so vaunerable and out of control, it felt so good. You decided to stop tourtering him and began to ride him slowly as his fists tightened on the handcuffs making you smirk lightly seeing him holding in a moan.

"Yami.. please.. let me touch you.. let me see you." he said in a light demanding voice as you laughed lightly.

You untied the blind fold as he gazed over your body lustfully while you reached down taking off only his hand cuffs to his hands. He roughly pulled you towards him as he smashed his lips to yours while his other hand began massaging and teasing your breasts in desperation. His hands traveled down to your hips as he began gliding you along faster as you happily followed as you began riding him faster and harder. Light groans and moans began leaving his lips as your hands rested on his chest as you slid your hands along his body. You felt his grip on your hips tighten lightly as his eyes began to flicker with control.

"Faster." he said as you laughed to yourself and placed your head next to his.

"Whatever you say duckbutt." you said grabbing your head board and began pounding onto him.

He groaned deeply as you rode him fast and hard and his head tilted to the side in pure pleasure while you felt yourself begin to pant. His mouth found it's way to your breasts and he began sucking on your soft skin as you groaned lightly tightening your hold on the head board.

"Yami.." he moaned out as your pace quickened as fast as you could as your breathing became ragid and hard.

You cried out reaching your peak as just the feeling of your walls clamping down on him sent him over the edge as he cried your name reaching his climax. You fell ontop of him as you both tried to get your breath back while you slipped him out of you and laid to the side.

"See aren't you happy you did that?" he said turning towards you as you rolled your eyes.

"Just shut up you ass.. and I better not hear you telling others I did this or I will personally kill you." you said meaning every word as you knew he believed you.

"Don't worry.. I wont." he said as you nodded turning over and closing your eyes.

"And I still hate you." you said lightly as you pretened to fall asleep.

He undid the hand cuffs to his feet and got dressed putting your sheet over you and kissing your cheek.

"I love you Yami." he said quietly as you tensed in your mind lightly while he walked out of the room.

"I wish you didn't.." you said to yourself as you slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Me: Alright that's the first one, so review and tell me what ya think so far!


	3. How Can I Live Without You?

Me: One of my favorites.. Shino! I don't care what anyone says he is smexy! I tried to keep him in character as much as I could.. so don't be mad if he's a little OOC. And yes.. this is really how my OC would act... hehe I would too XP

* * *

You were skipping through the village humming lightly to yourself just enjoying the bright spring day. Naruto was off on a mission and Lee was as well leaving you optionless for people to hang with. You decided to just walk around till you found something interentsing enought to grab your attention. You stopped short as you quickly hid behind a tree and peeked your head out blushing. _Good he didn't see me.. hehe I still got it._ You thought smirking as the youngest of the Aburame clan began walking by not noticing you. Alright so you and Shino were complete opposites of each other, but that only made you all the more curious about him. After years of trying to see him without his giant coat and glasses you have only failed.

-Flashback-

"Yami-chan.. what are you doing?" Hinata said fearfully as you went to the wood that seperated you from the boys side of the hot springs.

"Shhhh.. this is going to be the day." you said holding your finger up to her.

"But.. Yami-chan.." she began but you waved your hand.

You put your eye to the hole as you pressed your head against it trying to see past the fog.

"Come on Shino!" you heard Kiba say as he ran passed causing you to giggle.

You saw a sillouhet of Shino as you squeaked inwardy pushing closer.

-Your POV-

Hehe it was working so well.. until the wood gave out falling over and exposing yourself completly to Kiba while Shino ran back inside. _Good times.._ You shook the goofy smile off your face sucking in air. Today you would see his face completly! You hopped into the tree and began following him sneakily staying far enough to not draw attention to yourself. You made it into the forest as he seemed to stop and began collecting bugs. You pulled out some binoculars (Cause she's that odd) and sat comfortably in the tree watching him. He seemed to not be doing anything productive and you began growing bored. You saw him wave his hand infront of his face as he grabbed onto the zipper of his coat as you did a dance in your head. _Thank you sun!_ You inwardly cheered as he pulled it off only to see he was still covered by his big black sweater thing. _Damn you sun!_ You growled, it wasn't hot enough out for him to take that off. You saw a cute little bug land on his hand and crawl around then he reached for his glasses. _This is it!!_ You sat at the edge of the branch holding onto the binoculars tightly in anticipation. He was just about to remove him with you heard a snap. _Oh shit.._ Followed by the branch breaking under your weight as you tumbled down the tree landing by his feet. _Gah way to go dumbass.._

"Heheh.. hey Shino." you said giving him a peace sign sitting up.

"Yami.. what are you doing.. and why do you have binoculars?" he asked rasing his eye brow as you laughed nervously.

"Just.. sightseeing different.. uh .. birds! Yea I was curious to see how many different kinds I could find." you said cleverly.

"Really? Cause according to my inscects you've been following me." he said as you inwardly cursed.

"Psh.. no.. it's just a bird was going in your direction." you said smiling innocently.

"Hmm just like the time you fell off my roof and said you were hoping on roof tops and slipped.. or the time you happened to be sitting in the tree that's right infront of my window because it showed the best view of the moon.. and I'm not even going to talk about the hot springs incident." he said as you sighed looking down defeated.

"Hehe guess I've been found out.." you said looking up towards him as he remained quiet.

"I've been following you around..." you said like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"Why? Am I that freaky to you?" he asked cocking his eye brow towards you as you waved your hands infront of your face.

"No! No that's not it." you said frantically as he titled his head looking towards you.

"Then why?" he asked as you sighed looking down embarassed.

"Cause I.. because I'm fasinated by you." you said looking up towards him.

"What?" he said slightly speechless as you looked down smiling.

"You're so different from me.. and yet it makes me want to be closer to you.. you're so mysterious and quiet. It makes me want to know you more I just can't live without knowing.. and I want to see behind all the layers you hide behind." you said blushing lightly still looking down.

You looked up to see he held out his hand as you took it standing up as he easily was taller than you.

"Well why didn't you just ask?" he said bluntly as you looked at him dumbfounded.

"I.. you.. you would have showed me?" you said hopefully as he nodded slightly.

"But you never did ask." he said as you glared at the ground.

"Well then... can I see?" you said looking up as he chuckled lightly.

"Sure." he said as you squealed lightly.

You reached for his big black coat first as you pulled it open as he moved his arms so you could take it off fully. You saw he had on a black shirt underneath as his muscles showed through it making you bite your lip at how hot his body looked so far. You reached up for his goggles/glasses and pulled them off slowly as your eyes widened. Behind them were very hot warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Damn no wonder you hide yourself.. you'd have all the girls running ragid over you!" you said flailing your arms in the air.

"To bad there's only one I want to." he said stepping closer to you as you smirked.

"So.. Shino does have a other side.." you said as you reached for his head band untying it as it fell to the ground.

"I thought you only wanted to see behind my coat and glasses?" he said slightly surprised.

"I changed my mind.. I want to see all of you." you said as your fingers slid down to the bottom of his shirt.

"Good.. cause I want to see all of you too." he said pushing you into the tree behind you.

His lips found yours as his tongue slipped past your slightly parted lips and rubbed against your own. You moaned into the kiss as your hands reached up and tangled into his dark colored hair roughly. You heard the zipper to your hoodie as you shrugged it off your shoulders and pulled him closer. He grabbed onto your butt and pulled you up so your legs were around his waist so you were pushed further into the tree. You felt something tickle along your skin as his bugs began to go wild making you giggle lightly.

"Your bugs can't seem to get enough of me." you said as he smirked rubbing his hands along your lower stomach.

"They're not the only ones." he said as his lips traveled down your neck as he nipped down tenderly.

You pulled his shirt over his head as he took your mesh shirt and tank top off leaving you in your bra. His fingers danced up to your bra strap as he looked at you for permission which you simple nodded lightly. He unclipped it as his eyes traveled to them drinking them in as you laughed at his expression. You felt his hands climb up and grasped your breasts as you moaned feeling his warm finger tips graze your nipples. Your hands traveled all around his hard muscles as he closed his eyes enjoying your touch.

"Unwrap your legs for a moment." he said quietly as you nodded unwrapping your legs.

You grabbed onto his pants and yanked them off as you could see the tent in his boxers making you smirk. His hands fumbled with your capris as he pulled them off with ease. He went past your panties as one of his fingers pushed deep inside you as you arched your body into his touch.

"Ssshinooo." you moaned as another finger slid inside your wet opening.

You brought your hands down and slipped them past his boxers as you ran your hands along him lightly as he groaned. You smirked and did it again as he groaned deeper while his eyes glazed over with lust. His fingers left your opening as he licked them clean while you began nipping and sucking his neck. He pushed you into the tree again as he kissed you hard pulling you close to him as you smirked into the kiss. You pulled his boxers down as he grabbed your panties taking them off you as well. He pulled you to the ground as he hovered over you and plunged inside you all the way. You moaned deeply and arched into him as your legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He began pumping inside you as his mouth went down to your breasts taking your right nipple into his mouth and he began sucking on it roughly allowing his teeth to graze it.

"Oh Shino.. harder." you said as he pushed in you further and harder.

You turned the tables so you were on top as his hands slid slowly to your hips as you began riding him.

"Yami.. faster." he said gritting his teeth from moaing to loud as you smirked.

You rested your hands on his chest as you began bouncing faster while his hands reached for your breasts as he held them tightly. You moaned tilting your head to the side in pleasure as his hands went back down to your hips and glided you along harder. He flipped you back onto your back as he gave a little sexy smirk and picked up his pace. You gripped his back as your nails clawed down it slowly feeling your peak was reaching you quickly.

"Nya... S..Shino!" you cried as you came holding him tightly as he grunted coming inside you.

He held himself up with his arms so not to crush you and rolled to your side taking his jacket and wrapping you both with it. You saw the sun had gone down and little fireflies floated above you both as you smiled hugging him close.

"So.. was I what you expected?" he asked in his usual tone as you smirked.

"Nope.. you were better." you said as he let a little laugh escape his lips.

"Guess opposites really do attract." he said as you nodded closing your eyes saying, "They sure do."

* * *

Me: Alright another down.. way more to do lol. Anyway reveiw and let me know if you're enjoying this.


	4. I Wanna F Your Sister

Me: The polls have spoken! And it looks like Hana surprisingly won.. I really did not think she would be it's still great! I'll let the polls still go until I work on the next so you can still vote for the other 3.

* * *

You were sitting in your bedroom reading a book when you heard the front door open and looked up seeing Naruto and Kiba burst through your door.

"Hey Yami!" Naruto said happily as you smiled back.

"Are you doing anything?" Kiba said as you looked at your book then him.

"No.. Not really.."you said as he grabbed your shoulders picking you up.

"Then let's hang out!" he said carrying you out of your house as you sighed letting him do what he wanted.

"Where are we going?" you asked looking at Naruto confused.

"Hehe Kiba has to clean up his house and he wanted me and you to come to help out." Naruto said as you crossed your arms.

"Seriously Kiba.. You can't even clean a house alone." you said laughing as he snorted putting you down.

"My moms not home and Hana will be at the Vets till tonight so I don't want to be alone." he said turning his head.

"Well at least your sister will be there tonight." you said thoughtfully as Kiba snickered.

"Yea.. I'm sure you like that." Naruto said as you laughed nervously and gave Kiba a nuggie.

"It's alright Kiba, I just want to F your sister." you said as he blushed and shook his head opening the door to his house.

You looked inside to see it a complete mess and your eyes widened as you looked at it all.

"Man.. You're mom would kill you if she saw this." you said as Naruto added in, "Yea."

"Naruto.. You're house is just as bad." you said as he stuck out his tongue and you laughed.

"Alright, Naruto you clean in the kitchen, Yami you do the living room and I'll work on the bathrooms." Kiba said as you and Naruto nodded.

You grabbed a duster and looked at there music collection to find something to clean to. You finally smiled seeing the Dresden Dolls (I love them XD ) and popped it in as Gravity began playing and you got to work.

After you finished dusting you began picking up everything off the floor and putting it where you figured it went. You turned to the kitchen to see Naruto was covered in water and scrubbing at the dishes with his eye brows furrowed.

"Don't let those dishes get the better of you Naruto." you said laughing as he turned towards you giving you a playful glare.

You went back to cleaning as you got out the vacuum and cranked up the music and began dancing with the vacuum. Once you turned off the vacuum you heard clapping behind you making you freeze.

"Nice moves Yami." you heard and smirked turning around seeing Hana.

"Hehe thanks." you said as Hana took off her Vet's uniform.

"So you were hired by Kiba huh?" she asked as you sighed nodding.

"But hey at least I'm helping you guys out to get it done faster." you said rubbing the back of your head.

"Oh you're here." you heard as Kiba came downstairs.

"You better make sure you pay back them for making them work all day." Hana said smacking him on the head making you laugh.

"I will.. Hey why don't you guys stay the night and have dinner with us." Kiba said thoughtfully as you looked towards Naruto.

"Sure." you both said smiling happily.

While you all finished cleaning the rest of the house Hana got busy cooking dinner. You finally finished all your cleaning as you walked into the kitchen seeing Hana finishing up.

"I'll get the plates out and stuff." you said trying to be helpful as she smiled nodding.

You brought all the plates out as Hana put the food down when Naruto and Kiba came running down the stairs.

"I smell food!" they both said as you and Hana sighed watching them run to a chair.

You sat next to Naruto and across from Hana and began eating while listening to Kiba and Naruto howl it down.

"Cool it guys don't you actually want to taste your food?" Hana said as they shook there heads and began eating again.

Once dinner was done Kiba and Naruto got the job of cleaning up the dishes whilst you and Hana hung out in the living room.

"So how's being a vet?" you said as she smiled saying, "Fun, I love working with the animals. Though we could always use more hands to help out.

"Hehe I don't know I think I'm more of a kicking someone's ass kind of person." you said laughing as she did too.

"Well whenever you have free time you should come see me.. That is when Naruto isn't stealing you for ramen." she said as you nodded.

"Finally we finished!" Naruto said plopping on the couch putting his head on your lap.

"There just dishes.. You act like you cleaned the whole house." you said as Naruto gave a goofy smile and sat up.

"So Naruto you can sleep in my room, and Yami you can sleep with Hana." Kiba said not realizing what he had said gave you an open invitation to sleep with his sister.

"Thanks Kiba." you said ruffling his hair as his eyes widened getting what he said.

"You're a pervert!" he said pointing at you as Hana laughed lightly.

"And proud.." you said clapping your hands together.

"Come on I'll get you some clothes to where." Hana said standing up as you followed her.

Her room was decorated in earthly colors and dogs as you saw it reflected her quiet well. She went through her clothes and pulled out something for you as you took it. She left the room for you to get dressed and so she could get ready in the bathroom.

You walked back into the living room to see Naruto and Kiba in pajamas as well. You sat next to Naruto as Hana walked downstairs sitting next to you.

"Let's watch a movie!" Kiba said as stood up going to the movies.

"How about a scary movie." you said as Hana shivered beside you.

"Hehe Hana hates scary movies." Kiba said smirking as Hana crossed her arms looking away.

"Don't worry Hana, I'll protect you tonight." you said putting your arm around her as she blushed.

In the end you decided on Dead Set (A bitch to find but well worth the watch.. I love zombies XD and British films are awesome.). Kiba sat beside Naruto as you all squished into the couch. During the movie Hana would cling to your arm and hid her face behind her hands as you couldn't help but think how cute that was.

Once the movie finally finished Naruto was gripping your arm fearfully as you giggled at him.

"Calm down Naruto, it's just a movie." you said as he let go puffing his chest out.

"I wasn't afraid." he said as your eyes widened and you screamed "Zombie!"

Naruto squealed along with Hana as you and Kiba fell on the floor laughing.

"There coming to get you Barbra.." Kiba said in a spooky voice as he began walking like a zombie.

"Cut it out you gimp!" Hana said smacking him in the head as you laughed lightly.

"Well we should go to bed.. it's getting late." you said yawning as the others nodded.

"Night boys.. Don't let the bed bugs bite.. Or the zombies." you said waving your finger spookily as Hana laughed uneasily.

You reached Hana's room as you plopped onto her bed sighing lightly but saw Hana's uneasiness.

"Don't worry Hana.. It's just a movie. I'll protect you!" you said hugging her as she laughed lightly.

"Thanks Yami I feel better knowing you're here... well a little.." she said as you nodded stretching your limbs.

"Well let's go to bed." you said as she laid on one side of the bed while you laid on the other.

Her back was facing you as you laid on your side wrapping the blanket around your body. You laid there for hours not able to go to sleep only seeing Hana's face in your mind.

"Yami... are you awake?" you heard Hana say as your eyes opened.

"Yea." you said scooting a little closer to her as she sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about that movie... can you help me think about something else?" she said as a perverted smirk graced your lips.

"Are you sure?" you asked in her ear as she replied, "Yea."

You reached over wrapping your arms around her as she stiffened for a moment but relaxed into your touch. You placed your mouth on her neck kissing it lightly then sucking on it as she squirmed lightly holding in a little moan. Your hand went past her shirt as it grasped onto one of her breasts causing a light gasp to escape her lips.

"Y..Yami.." she said unsure as you smiled against her neck.

"It's alright.. At least it's getting your mind off the movie." you said as she turned towards you pressing her lips to yours.

She wrapped her arms around you as her tongue ran along your bottom lip begging for entrance. You opened your mouth running your tongue onto hers and slowly climbing on top of her. Your mouth left hers and you began kissing down her neck till you reached the top of her tank top. She lifted her hands up as you smirked pulling it off seeing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You didn't do this on my behalf did you?" you said raising an eye brow as she blushed and looked away.

You brought one of her nipples into your mouth as you sucked on it while swirling your tongue around it. She moaned out as her hands came up starting to unbutton your shirt seeing you were bra less as well.

"You to eh?" she said laughing as you smiled shrugging it fully off your shoulders.

You pulled Hana towards you pressing your lips to hers while your torso pushed into her own causing a light groan to escape your lips. Hana's hands traveled down to your pajama pants as she tugged on them pulling them off so you were left in your panties. She went to reach for them but you swatted away her hand lightly as she pouted out her bottom lip.

"Nope.. Not till I remove these.." you said running your fingers over her shorts.

She grabbed your hands making you pull them off to see her cute puppy panties (I could totally see her wearing those XD ). She flipped you over as she tore off your panties making you laugh lightly at her eagerness. Her mouth latched onto your right nipple as you felt her canine teeth graze it causing a groan to come from your throat.

"Oh.. Hana." you moaned lightly as her tongue swirled around making your nipples go hard.

Her other hand slid past your breasts and rested at your opening as one of her fingers pushed inside you causing you to arch into her. She began pumping it inside you as you reached for her panties pulling them down with ease seeing how wet she was. You rolled her clit in between your fingers as she fought back from letting a loud moan out not wanting to wake up Kiba and Naruto.

"Let them hear...Besides Naruto is a heavy sleeper and I'm sure Kiba is too." you said flipping her over so you were on top.

You ran your tongue down her body till you got to her clit as you ran your tongue along it making her grip the bed sheets from crying out. You went down to her warmth as you wiggled it inside her causing a low moan as she bit her lip.

"Ya.. Yami.." she growled as your tongue began pumping inside her.

Her lower lip began to bleed as she bit it harder while her chest rose and fall from her deep breathing. You brought your head up as she looked at you confused but you kissed her lips letting her taste herself while you lifted one of her legs. You pushed your body into hers as the feeling caused a moan to escape both of your lips.

You both began moving your bodies together as light pants and moans left your mouths. She brought her upper body up as you kissed her hungrily while you began moving faster against her. Hana brought her hands up as she squeezed your breasts causing a gasp like groan while your eyes shut blissfully. You felt her pinch your nipples as you moaned deeply picking up your already fast pace.

Hana moved her head towards your bouncing breasts as she began sucking on one roughly.

"Ha..Hana.." you moaned as sweat began to build up on your forehead.

You used one of your hands to grasp onto her breast and roll her nipple between your fingers as she nibbled on yours. You began panting feeling the coil in your stomach tighten and you could see Hana was reaching it to. She let go of your breasts as her hands gripped her sheets tightly and her eyes closed with her mouth opened slightly and rough pants to leave her wet lips.

"Ugh.. Yaamii!" she cried into her pillow but you heard her well as she came against you.

"Nyaaa Hana!" you yelled into her leg as you came to feeling your juices mix with hers.

Your head fell as you tried regaining your breath as she was doing the same. She moved her leg so you were resting between her legs and she sat up pulling you down to her.

"Thanks Yami." she said snuggling beside you as you laughed lightly replying, "You're welcome."

You both woke up the next morning and got dressed back into your bed clothes while walking down stairs and see Naruto and Kiba sitting on the couch.

"Hey boys.. You're up early." you said sitting beside Naruto as he laughed uneasily.

"We couldn't sleep... we kept hearing noises.. Zombie noises.." Naruto said as Kiba nodded making you look towards Hana.

"Did you guys here them too?" Kiba asked looking at you both making you and Hana burst out laughing.

"Oh yea we heard them.." you began as Hana chimed looking towards you saying, "Yea and I can't wait to hear them again."

You understood what she meant as you both left for upstairs leaving a very confused and flustered Kiba and Naruto to make a few more "Zombie noises".

* * *

Me: Well that's all for this one, keep an eye out for the next one and please review ^^


	5. Make Believe

Me: The next in my Naruto Lemon Series... and as a note Yami doesn't know that Tobi is actually Madara.

* * *

You sighed bored out of your mind as your feet dangled off your bed. After sealing another tailed beast everyone was taking some personal time off for a job well done. Everyone was either away or just didn't want to be bothered making your life boring. You sat up from your bed pushing off with your feet as you stood walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I thought you weren't here." you heard a deep voice say as you turned to see Itachi standing there.

"No such luck... I didn't really feel like listening to all the fighting." you said rubbing the back of your head laughing lightly.

"I see... well I was called for a mission so you'll have the base to yourself." he said as you titled your head saying, "But I thought when Leader-sama said we all had time off her meant.. All of us."

"It seems he changed his mind." he said as you could sense a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Alright.. Well hopefully someone will come back early." you said a little sadly.

"And make sure to be on your toes you never know if someone might come near the base." he said as you went to say something but footsteps cut you off.

"Hello Yami-chan!" you heard and turned to see a bubbly Tobi.

You turned to see Itachi walking away then turned back to Tobi giving him a light smile.

"Hehe hey Tobi.. I thought you were out doing something?" you asked as he giggled lightly.

"Deidara said I should come back, so I decided to come to see you." he said as you smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Tobi you're a great friend.. it was getting boring here." you said flailing your hands in the air as he laughed.

"Where is Itachi-san going?" he asked as you looked towards the door and said, "He has to go on a mission."

"So Yami-chan is the only one here?" he asked hopefully as you laughed lightly saying, "I sure am."

"Well... then let's go play in Tobi's room!" he said grabbing onto your hand and dragging you towards his room as you sighed smiling.

He brought you inside and closed the door as you flopped onto his bed waving your legs back and forth. He fumbled through his closet and found a puzzle as you laughed lightly going on the floor. You both began putting it together as he kept looking towards you then looking away.

"Tobi... is something wrong?" you asked as he stopped what he was doing and scratched his head.

"Well.. Tobi.. was wondering.." he began as you sat up tilting your head slightly.

"Wondering what?" you asked as he sighed and looked towards you.

"Had Yami-chan.. ever.. had sex?" he asked as your cheeks began burning brightly.

"W..why do you ask?" you asked stuttering slightly as Tobi scooted closer to you.

"Cause I saw Deidara-kun doing it once.. and he said that you have sex with a special kind of friend... I wanted to know who Yami-chan's special friend was." he said sitting on all fours tilting his head cutely.

"Well.. I've never had sex." you said bluntly as he plopped back on the floor.

"So.. that means Yami-chan doesn't have a special friend?" he asked tapping his chin lightly.

"I guess not.." you said standing up from your spot brushing yourself off.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up as you smiled towards him.

"I have to go take a shower.. after wards we can hang out more." you said as he clapped happily.

"Alright!" he said as you smiled walking towards your room.

You walked into your room and closed the door sighing lightly. Damn that Deidara for having sex where Tobi could see, he should have known Tobi's over curiosity would get the better of him. You pushed off the door and walked into your bathroom grabbing a big fluffy towel with you. You turned on the water as steamed began to fog up the room and you stepped in sighing in content. You lathered up some shampoo and began washing your hair as you hummed lightly cleaning yourself off. Once you finished you turned the water off and grabbed your towel drying yourself off. You dried your hair a little with the towel then wrapped it around your body loosely. You whipped the mirror off since it was fogged over and brushed through any stray knots you had missed.

Once you finished you opened up the bathroom door as the steam rolled out under your feet sending chills up your spine. You tightened the towel around your body and make your way to your dresser to grab some clothes. You pulled them out and placed them on the bed humming lightly not hearing your door open (It makes you wonder how she got in the Akatsuki…). You began taking off your towel when you heard the door close making you jump turning and hugging your towel close.

"Tobi… you scared me.." you said gripping your chest lightly.

"Tobi is sorry… but Tobi wanted to ask Yami-chan something and couldn't wait any longer." he said walking up to you.

"Sure Tobi, go ahead." you said relaxing since it was only Tobi.

He stepped closer closing you in between the wall and him as your eyes shifted lightly.

"Tobi wants to be Yami-chan's special friend." he said placing on of his hands at the side of your head.

"W..what?" you said slightly shocked as Tobi shifted lightly.

"Tobi has been thinking… and Yami-chan has been Tobi's best friend and Tobi thinks you should become my special friend." he said tilting his head slightly.

"But Tobi.. I don't think.. you don't know.." you tried to say but didn't know what exactly to say.

"It's alright Yami-chan… even if you don't always or want to be Tobi's special friend… can we.. pretend." he asked touching your cheek lightly.

You looked at Tobi's swirly mask and pondered what he had said. You couldn't deny your curiosity as to what it would be like with him and you were horny as hell with a thirst you couldn't quench.

"Alright.. we can pretend a little." you said as he lifted up his mask just enough for you to see his lips curve into a smile.

He pressed his lips to yours making you close your eyes and lean into it running your tongue along his bottom lip. He seemed a little confused at first but got the message and opened his mouth as you got to work massaging your tongue on his. You forgot all about your towel and ran your hands through his spiky locks as your towel pooled at your feet. He let go of you and looked down as you guessed he was looking over your body.

"Yami-chan's body is much better than Deidara-sama's special friend." He said cutely as you laughed pulling him back towards you.

You grabbed the zipper on his Akatsuki robe and pulled it down seeing him in a black muscle shirt and black pants underneath.

"I think Tobi has a better body than Deidara's." you said as he squealed lightly kissing you again.

You brought your head down to his neck as you began nipping and sucking on it lightly causing him to squirm a little. Your hands slithered down his shirt as you grabbed the edges of it pulling it up. He pulled away from you as he turned around quickly taking his mask off to pull it off all the way then placing it back on.

"Will you really not let me see your face?" you asked quietly as he shook his head hugging you.

"Maybe someday but not today Yami-chan." he said as you felt his breath on your breasts.

You sighed nodding as you pulled his head back up to your level and kissed him again running your fingers along his surprisingly muscular chest. Your hands reached his pants as you pulled away slightly looking down and helping you take them off to see his boxers with little teddy bears on them (That would be so cute ^^ ). You giggled lightly as you could almost see a blush reach his cheeks from where you saw the bottom of his face.

"Very cute Tobi." you said as his hands reached for your breasts in one quick motion.

You moaned lightly as he began squeezing them slightly and rolling your nipples in between his fingers. Your hands wrapped around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss loving his gentle touch. You maneuvered his boxers off to set him free making him shiver lightly. His gloved hands moved down your body pulling you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel him against your inner thigh making you moan in anticipation.

"Deidara-sama said this hurts girls who haven't found there special friend… Tobi is sorry if it does for Yami-chan." he said holding you against the wall as you smiled at him.

"It's alright Tobi… I'll be alright." you said rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

He gave you a sloppy kiss as you felt him penetrate you causing a light groan of pain leave your lips making him pull away looking at your face. You bit your lip to keep from crying as he stayed perfectly still afraid you'd break like glass. You wiggled a little as you felt his fingers dig lightly into your hip to control himself from moving.

"It's alright now Tobi. It doesn't hurt anymore." You said giving him permission to move again.

He wrapped his arms around your hips propping you better against the wall and began pumping inside you at a steady pace. You moaned lightly running your fingers through his messy dark hair as you felt his lips rest on your neck. He began kissing your neck as you wrapped your legs tighter around him making him push you harder into the wall and his pace to pick up.

"Oh Tobi… harder." You moaned as Tobi nodded his head quickly doing what you requested.

You pulled him closer to you as your heels dug lightly into his back causing a grunt to escape his throat.

"Ya..Yami-chan… you feel so good…" Tobi said as you felt his breath on your chest.

You could feel the knot build up inside you as sweat began to build up over your still wet body. Tobi squeezed your butt slightly making you yelp and moan louder adding your excitement.

"Oh… To… Toooohhh Tobi!" you moaned coming as he moaned deeply coming right after you.

Your head fell onto his shoulder as you both panted lightly getting your breath back. Tobi slowly moved one of his hands up your body and brought you over to your bed laying you down.

"Tobi is glad Yami-chan could be my special friend for tonight." Tobi said putting his mask down to its usual spot as you smiled cuddling into his side.

"Yami's glad she did too." You said closing your eyes drifting to sleep.

_Don't pretend you feel_

_It turns your words to plastic_

_Don't pretend that this is real_

_It's all make believe _

_

* * *

_

Me: Okay that's all for now stay tuned for either Naruto or Hinata next.


	6. Can't Smile Without You

Me: Alright up next is Naruto! This one I think is one of my favorites though it's short just cause how adorable Naruto is XD. This is after the time skip.

* * *

You were on a little D ranked mission with your best buddy Naruto by your side. You didn't know how you convinced Tsunade to allow you both to go alone.. maybe it was that bottle of saki you brought, or the fact that you reminded her of the money she owed you. Either way you had won against her and it was nice to go on a mission with your best friend.

"So what's the mission again Yami-chan?" Naruto asked titling his head towards you slightly.

"Simple… just give this scroll to a neighboring village then coming back." you said as he smiled.

"Hehe... and of course stopping for a break at the hot springs on the way home." he said as you smirked nodding.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." you said as you both pressed on nearing the small village.

You were walked to the leader's palace as you handed him the scroll and he thanked you both handing you a scroll to deliver back to Tsunade. You exited the village gates as you began dancing around as Naruto laughed.

"What's with the dance Yami-chan?" he asked as you beamed happily saying, "Tsuande-sama thought it would take over 3 days for us to finish... now we have plenty of time to stay at the Hot Springs."

Naruto high fived you as you both ran towards the little Hot Springs just off the path. The sun had begun to set as you reached it and quickly got a room as Naruto ran off first to the water. You put a robe on to cover yourself as you laughed nervously. It was a Hot Springs but this Hot Springs was known for having mixed bathing. Oh well the place wasn't full so it didn't really bother you that much. You opened the sliding glass door as you saw Naruto sitting in it but he blushed diving his body underwater.

"Yami-chan... what are you doing?" he asked shakily as you looked towards him.

"It's a mix Hot Springs..." you said shrugging as you untied your robe.

"But Yami-chan..." he said as you saw a blush form on his cheeks making you laugh lightly.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, you know I trust you. And it hasn't been the first time I've seen you naked." you said giggling as he averted his eyes when you took your robe off.

You slipped into the water sighing contently as you sat on the opposite side as Naruto. You dipped your head back getting your hair wet as Naruto watched you quietly with a red tint to his cheeks.

"What are you so embarrassed about Naruto?" you asked scooting towards him as he bit his lip.

"It's just... we're best friends... and... you're naked...and..." he had trouble forming sentences as you smiled warmly at him.

"My goodness Naruto you're beginning to sound like Hinata." you said laughing as he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Guess now I know how she feels." he said as you shook your head stretching out your limbs.

"Well at least you haven't fainted yet… that's a plus." you said shrugging as you sat your head back slightly.

"Guess you're right." he said quietly as you inwardly frowned.

Sometimes you wondered how naïve Naruto really was, sure you guys were best friends but it didn't stop you from liking him. There was always that little part in your brain that kept you from taking it further and knowing Naruto as long as you have you know he wasn't really one to do anything about it. Then again you know Hinata did like him which made it more difficult to really express yourself to him.

"Say Yami… what kind of guys do you like?" he asked as he seemed to get more comfortable.

"Hmm… well I like guys who are sweet, kind, and aren't afraid to do the things they love. What about you Naruto, what kind of girls do you like?" you asked tapping your chin lightly.

"Well I like a girl whose confident, funny and just who I can be myself with without them judging me." he said smiling looking in no where in particular.

"Hehe… I think Sakura is definalty out of that." you said laughing lightly as he sighed.

"Yea I know… that's why I don't like her no more, plus she'll always love Sasuke." he said frowning as you did too scooting closer to him.

"You'll find a girl Naruto I know you will…" you said hugging him as he tensed feeling your breasts push into his chest.

You felt him quiver slightly as the air seemed to change a little making you let go and look at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" you asked touching his cheek as you felt that he was rather warm.

"Yami… you're so confident and funny…" he began as your eyes widened slightly while he kept talking, "I can always be myself around you without worrying that you'll judge me…I just can't smile without you."

You smiled warmly as his head fell embarrassed and you grabbed his chin lifting him up.

"Naruto, you aren't afraid to do the things you love, you're sweet and most of all so kind. You make me smile when no one else can…" you said smiling as his eyes widened slightly.

You pressed your lips to his as he hesitated at first but began kissing back with just as much force. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you as he grabbed your waist afraid you'd leave him. He pulled you into his lap as you felt his excitement rise feeling your bare body on top of his. You broke the kiss as you began kissing along his jaw line down to his neck and sucking on it roughly.

"Yami…I need you." he said in your ear as you laughed lightly saying, "I can tell."

He blushed deeply as you shifted slightly feeling him just above you as you slipped him inside you causing you to bite your lip in pain and pleasure. Your head rested on the crook of his next as he stayed completely still waiting for you. Once your body got used to it, you began rocking your body against his causing him to moan. You smirked feeling his hands guide your body along to just how he liked it.

"Oh are you going to take control?" you asked as he looked at you unsure.

You began bouncing a little faster as he bit his lower lip not wanting to let the animal inside him get out.

"Come one Naruto-kun… let that animal side out." you moaned slowing down making a low groan escape his lips.

He looked up at you as his pupils turned to slits and he turned you so you were against the edge of the hot spring. He began pounding inside you as you moaned loudly liking the dramatic change.

"Oh Naruto…" you moaned wrapping your legs around his waist causing a low growl to escape his throat.

The water began lapping against your body violently as his pace increased causing light pants from the both of you. He pushed you up more so he could see your breasts and latched himself onto one sucking roughly feeling his teeth graze them lightly. Your legs squeezed around his waist tighter as he let go of your breasts and gave you a sloppy lustful kiss.

"Yami…I…" he groaned as you felt him release making you cry out coming right after.

Naruto slumped his body down panting as you shifted easing him out of you. His face looked back up at you seeing his pupils were back to normal making you giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked tilting his head as you smiled saying, "I just pleasured you and the Nine Tailed Fox."

He chuckled shaking his head and said, "You're just that good."

"Glad to hear it." you said lying your head on his shoulder enjoying the night sky.

-Next Day-

You and Naruto were standing by Tsunade as she looked at the both of you skeptically.

"So… did the mission really take as long as I thought?" she asked as you smiled innocently saying, "Of course."

You both were dismissed leaving with big smiles on your faces as he held your hand while you guys made your way to his apartment.

* * *

Me: Alright hope you liked it, make sure to review to let me know how your liking the Lemon Series. And up next is Hinata!


	7. A Quiet Mind

Me: Alright! Now it's Hinata's turn. Please enjoy!

* * *

You sighed bored out of your mind as you walked through the hidden leaf village, Tsunade had given you the rest of the week off and you were finding it hard to occupy your time. Naruto was busy training along with the rest of his team while Gai and his team were off doing God knows what in God doesn't want to know where. You felt someone behind you as you stopped for a moment smiling softly.

"Hinata-chan... you don't have to do that you know." you said turning slightly to see the embarrassed Hyuga girl.

"S...sorry Yami… you seemed upset..." she began looking down as you smiled towards her.

"It's alright Hinata... it's just no one is around to hang out with is all." you said sighing.

"W...well I could always... hang out... you know... with you..." she said twiddling her fingers as you laughed lightly.

After all the years of her being your friend she was still as shy and cute as ever.

"Alright, come on." you said motioning her to follow you as she nodded slowly.

Even if you knew Hinata loved your best friend you couldn't help but feel attracted to the kind girl, you thought her shy cuteness was the biggest turn on you had ever seen. You finally made it to your place as you both took your sandals off and she took her jacket off showing off her tank top. You did the same as she saw your mesh shirt and tank top as you smiled putting your hoodie up.

"So what would you like to do?" you asked turning towards her as she looked down blushing.

"We…could…um…watch a movie…" she said stuttering as you nodded smiling.

"Well then I'll get a movie and make some popcorn." you said going into the kitchen to start the popcorn.

You then walked up to your movies as you browsed through them trying to figure out what movie you should watch. _Hmm if I picked a mushy movie I'll be completely bored and Hinata knows I don't watch them… if I pick a inappropriate comedy Hinata will be uncomfortable the whole time and I don't want that…and if I picked a horror movie... Hinata would want someone to comfort her... _You smiled deciding on a horror but not to bad of one where Hinata wouldn't be able to sit in the dark.

Your eyes searched through your movies till your eyes stopped on Saw and smiled picking it up and popping it in the DVD player. You heard the microwave ding as you ran back into the kitchen putting the popcorn in a huge bowl and hopping over your couch right next to Hinata. The movie began playing as you held the popcorn bowl and munched on some with Hinata.

Halfway through the movie the popcorn sat on your coffee table while Hinata was nestled to your side clinging your arm lightly. _Hehe… guess this was scarier than I thought. _

Finally the movie ended as you got up from your spot and stopped the DVD player as Hinata watching you shivering lightly.

"How bout I make us some dinner…" you said as Hinata looked up from her spot and blushed.

"Should I ask my father if I can stay tonight?" Hinata asked without stuttering as you looked towards her slightly surprised.

"Sure, I would love that." you said smiling as she nodded and headed out while you cooked dinner.

You smiled at the thought of the cute lavender haired kunoichi staying at your house for the night. Sure she was really shy but you hoped there was a more outgoing person inside just waiting for the right moment to burst out. _Who knows tonight could be the night…_

You heard the door open as you had finished cooking everything and turned to see Hinata with a small duffle bag in her hand and a cute shy smile on her face.

"You're just in time, go ahead and put your stuff in my room and come eat." you said smiling sweetly.

She nodded lightly and did as you said while you placed two plates of food on the table. You sat down and Hinata sat across from you as you both began munching away.

"This is very good…Yami-chan…" Hinata said looking down as you smiled brightly saying, "Thank you."

"So how's the pursuit of getting through to Naruto?" you asked as she shifted her eyes slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…I… it's just…I'm very confused right now about it…" she said unsure of how to word it exactly.

"I'm sorry… is there anyway I can help." you asked concerned as she shook her head hiding her face.

"N…No…I need to do his on my own." she said taking another bite as you sighed lightly.

"Alright…but never be afraid to talk to me Hinata…I'd do anything you want to make you happy." you said giving her a reassuring smile as she looked up astonished and blushed deeply.

"Thanks…Yami-chan…" she said quietly as you nodded going back to your food.

You both ate the rest of your meal in a comfortable silence until you both finished. You grabbed Hinata's and your plate and began cleaning but Hinata walked up beside you.

"Let me help…" she said grabbing a plate and cleaning it as you smiled lightly glad to have some help.

You were glad to get the dishes done in no time and Hinata was a big help and you were glad to have her around. It was nice to have someone help instead of make a mess… but you can't not love Naruto.

"Shall we get ready for bed?" you asked as she blushed deeply but nodded quickly walking past you.

You waited outside of your room as she changed that way she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. When she opened the door she was wearing a light purple tank top and cute lavender shorts. _Gotta love the summer heat…_ You shook the thoughts out of your head and went into your room to change into your dark green tank top and black booty shorts. Once you were done you motioned Hinata in as she began laying out a sleeping bag on the floor for her to sleep on.

"So how has Neji been, I haven't seen him in a while." you asked grabbing your tooth brush putting toothpaste on it.

"He's well… training as usual…" Hinata said as you both began brushing your teeth.

After you both finished you walked back into your room as Hinata sat on your bed obviously not tired yet. You took your hair tie out letting your long wavy hair down as Hinata watched it pool over your frame not use to seeing it down.

"You have pretty hair…" she said quietly as you smiled proudly and said, "Thanks…"

She looked over at your hair brush than towards your hair as you looked back and forth between them and smiled.

"Do you want to brush my hair?" you said putting your hand on your hip as she blushed looking down but nodding lightly.

You sat on the ground as Hinata sat on her knees taking your brush and touching your hair softly. You heard her let a breath in as she held your hair up and began running the brush though it gently. Your eyes closed contently at her gentle touch and you relaxed into her.

"Yami-chan…" Hinata said softly as your eyes opened slightly saying, "Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Did…did you really mean it when you said you'd do anything to make me happy?" she said as she stopped brushing your hair for a moment as you smiled.

"I did, you're a very sweet kind person and I don't see how anyone wouldn't." you said turning towards her.

She blushed as dark as your hair as you gave a light blush back happy that you made her so flushed.

"You're so great Yami-chan." she said kindly.

You closed your eyes giving a smile when you felt pressure on your lips and shot them open seeing her lips to yours. She pulled away flustered as you smiled holding her head steady as she looked at you worried.

"I'm sorry…I …love you…" she said waiting to be rejected.

You pulled her forward closing the distance as you kissed her with passion and lust. Her hands touched your cheeks lightly as you sat up more climbing onto the bed and over her. She pulled away from you seeing you straddling her hips as her blush began to return again making you laugh lightly.

"Don't be so nervous… I won't hurt you." you said as she nodded lightly relaxing her body.

You bent down kissing her again while your hands slowly slid up her shirt making her gasp giving you time to slip your tongue in her mouth. You broke away from her mouth so you could pull her tank top off seeing she wasn't wearing a bra. She quickly blushed and covered up her breasts with her hands but you smirked grabbing her hands putting them over her head.

You brought your head down kissing down her neck to her breasts as she closed her eyes tightly unsure of what you were doing. You brought her right nipple into your mouth and began sucking on it gently making a cute shy moan escape her lips. You smirked lightly doing it harder as she squirmed lightly under your touch.

"Ya…Yami…" she moaned as you switched to her left one grazing your teeth along it.

You took both her wrists in one hand as your other one went down and squeezed her breast causing a gasp from her lips as her cheeks blushed deeply. Your hand went down further and slipped inside her shorts rubbing her wet panties making her tilt her head in pleasure.

"Do you want me to let go of your wrists?" you asked soothingly as she nodded quickly making you giggle.

You let go and tugged off her shorts leaving her in her violet panties as she looked towards your clothes making you laugh.

"You can take them off." you said running your hands up your body as her eyes watched you in want.

She got up from her spot and first went for your shorts slipping them off you to show your black lace panties. She then worked her way up as you felt her finger tips graze your skin and pulled up your shirt as you lifted your arms letting it come off easier. She eyed your breasts as you grabbed her hands pressing them to your breasts as she looked up towards you.

"I give you permission to do whatever you want." you said as you saw a spark of courage pass through her eyes.

She squeezed them as you moaned letting go of her hands pulling her in for a lust filled kiss. You hooked your finger on the edge of her panties and pulled them down while she did the same for yours. You pushed her down on the bed climbing on top of her as her large breasts pressed against yours while you began nipping and sucking on her neck. You brought one of your hands down and slid it onto her clit making her squeak as her eyes widened.

"Yami…please…" she moaned with her eyes closed as you nodded brining it down to her opening.

You wiggled your finger inside her as she bit her bottom lip keeping herself from crying out making you smile at the power you had. You began pumping it inside her as she clawed at the bed sheets then brought her hands along your body. You felt her finger slip inside you as you moaned against her neck pushing your finger further inside her.

You both began moving your fingers inside each other but you decided to step it up and add another to add to her pleasure. You spread your fingers stretching her walls as she moaned taking up your example and doing the same. You left her neck and pressed your lips to hers while you began picking up your pace slowly. Hinata's fingers stayed at a slow pace as you groaned lightly wanting more.

"Hinata-chan…go faster." you growled lightly as she nodded going much faster.

You moaned deeply as another of her delicate little fingers slipped inside you and spread widely. Both your paces began to quicken as you felt yourself nearing your peak and you could tell she was as well. You were panting against her neck as your free hand was groping and massaging her breasts making her moan and groan with pleasure.

"Yami-chan…don't stop…I…" she tried to say but you sped your movements feeling her walls tighten around your fingers as she came on them with a sweet moan.

Even if she was out of breath her speed went double time inside you as you bite your bottom lip causing it to bleed feeling the knot in your stomach about to burst.

"Hina…Hinata!" you cried coming on her fingers as well while your head fell into her breasts.

You removed your fingers from her warmth tasting her sweetness as she blushed looking away embarrassed. You rolled over to her side as you pulled her towards yourself holding her close as she snuggled into your chest happily.

"I love you to Hinata." you said kissing her slightly sweaty forehead as she sighed happily closing her eyes.

"I'm glad." she said quietly before falling asleep beside you while you soon followed.

* * *

Me: Well that's it, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next contestant... oh and review please!


	8. Love You To Death

Me: Alright everyone, it's Itachi's turn! Yay! I like him, he's so much better than that duckbutt Sasuke…

* * *

It was another lovely day in a base filled with wanted criminal and not to mention the criminally insane. Tobi was off on a mission with Deidara leaving you partner less. You made your way to Leaders room to see if he had a mission you could do with another member since you didn't really feel like staying in the base. You knocked on his door as his deep manly voice said for you to enter and you opened it smiling brightly.

"Morning Leader-sama, is there anyway I can get a little mission…I know Tobi is not here but I don't want to stay inside all day." you said crossing your arms as he looked towards you then to some papers.

"I suppose so… Itachi isn't doing anything so he and you could deliver something to one of our spies in the Hidden Mist Village." he said holding up a rolled up scroll as you eyed it waiting.

"Alright, I'll tell Itachi." you said excited to finally do something with Itachi.

He handed you the scroll and told you where the spy lived and you skipped out towards Itachi's room. It was always nice to have some alone time with Itachi, he may have been silent and emotionless towards the other members but you had known him before all the blood shed and pain. You were one of very few who ever got to see his inner softness that he locked away from the world and for that it made you love him even more knowing he cared enough to show it to you.

You reached his door and knocked lightly as light footsteps reached your ear and the door opened revealing his soft onyx eyes.

"What is it Yami?" he asked in his usual quiet voice as you smiled lightly.

"We have a mission together... Leader-sama said to leave as soon as we could." you said holding up the scroll as he nodded replying, "I'll meet you at the exit then."

You nodded lightly as he closed his door and you walked to yours getting some supplies you may need. You slipped on your Akatsuki cloak and walked towards the exit to see Itachi was standing patiently and his regular eyes were replaced with his bright red ones.

"Ready?" he asked looking towards you as you nodded lightly smiling.

You both made your way out of the base to see it was a rather beautiful day. You both began your way towards the Hidden Mist Village as you walked beside him in a nice silence. It wasn't unusual for Itachi to not talk so you didn't mind it at all in fact you quite enjoyed it since his company was all you really needed.

"So what's the mission?" he asked snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked towards him.

"Just to deliver a scroll to one of our spies... Leader-sama gave me all the information so you don't have to worry Itachi-san." you said patting the scroll that was in your pouch.

"There's no need to be so formal Yami I've known you since we were Genin." he said as you smiled lightly towards him.

"Hehe good to know you haven't lost all your charm." you said as you could have sworn you saw a light smirk grace his lips.

After a long quiet trek you finally made it to the hidden mist village as you and Itachi put your hats on to keep yourselves hidden more. You both made your way towards the spies house and knocked waiting patiently.

The door open as he saw your outfits and held great fear in his eyes while you stepped forward.

"Our Leader has asked us to deliver this." you said using your deep mysterious voice as he nodded quickly.

"Thank you." you said his voice slightly squeaking as he closed the door.

You let out a little giggle, having power was a lot of fun sometimes. Though now that the mission was over you realized how boring it actually was.

"Let's head back." Itachi said turning away but you bit your lip and grabbed his arm lightly.

"We just got here... it will be night soon... why don't we just stay for the night." you said trying not let your desperateness show.

You saw his bright red eyes look at you from underneath his straw hat as his eyes seemed to flicker slightly.

"Fine." he said as you smiled lightly letting go of his arm.

You both walked towards a little hotel where you could stay for the night as you placed some yen on the table.

"We'd like one room for the night." you said as Itachi looked towards you for a moment then back at the man behind the desk.

"Alright, we're a little full today so I hope you don't mind a room with one bed." he said as you blushed under your hat and said, "No that's alright."

You got the key to your room as you sensed a little unsettle ness from Itachi and sighed.

"I would have asked for two rooms but Kakuzu has been hassling me about not spending so much money..." you said reaching the door.

"If you had any trouble with him you should have let me know." Itachi said sternly as you smiled lightly under your cloak.

"Do not worry about me Itachi, I can handle myself." you said softly unlocking the door and walking in.

You put your things down next to one side of the bed and threw your hat on a random chair plopping on the bed. You quickly unzipped your cloak, it was way to hot out to wear the thing and you only wore it when you had to. You heard a zipper to your side to see that Itachi took his off as well as you saw the very nice muscles in his arms. _Yum... I wonder what he looks like without the shirt...? _You blinked at your thoughts and blushed hoping he didn't have the power to read your thoughts. His eyes were back to there normal onyx color giving them a much more gentle look to them.

"How have your eyes been Itachi..." you asked kindly as he looked towards you.

You knew a lot about the Sharingan from Itachi and you knew how much it took out of him to use it so frequently.

"They'll last me for as long as I need them." he said watching you carefully as you sighed and nodded.

You wished it wasn't so hard for him to open up to you, like back when you were both still loyal to your village. You remember seeing his smile and knowing it was real, now though he just shut everything out. You didn't blame him though, you knew it was what he had to do to keep his defense up and be undetectable towards the others.

"I'm taking a shower." he said walking swiftly towards the bathroom as you watched the door close.

You heard the water begin to run as you collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh frowning. _Why can't I just tell him? _You had been in love with Itachi since you had met him. You knew his deepest and most darkest secrets and yet you couldn't even open up and tell him how much he meant to you.

_I can't not tell him forever... I don't know how much longer he'll be around... he has to face him soon... we both know that. _You sat back up making up your mind that you had to tell him before it was to late. You couldn't let him leave without him knowing you cared more than he could even imagine.

You didn't even notice the water was turned off till the door opened to reveal Itachi in nothing but a towel and his hair out of it's usual pony tail soaking wet. _Do you have to come out looking like that?! _

You watched him walk to his bag as you stood up and ran behind him hugging him not caring about getting wet.

"Itachi... I... I need to tell you something." you said against his back as you tightened your hold around him.

"Yami... I know what you want to say... but it can not be... I won't be here for much longer an–" he began as you closed your eyes saying, "Exactly... I know you won't and I want to tell you before it's to late."

You felt his hands grab a hold of yours as he turned around facing you while you fought to not let to much of your emotions take you over.

"You were never good about hiding your emotions around me." he said as you crossed your arms stubbornly.

"You make it hard... I can't help it." you said looking away sighing.

"Yet you feel these things even knowing that I won't be able to truly return them for much longer." he said eyeing you curiously as you nodded saying, "Showing you for even a little bit of time is enough for me..."

You felt him grab a hold of your chin as he made you meet his eyes making your body melt just looking deep into his onyx eyes.

"I always found it hard not giving in to you... even now." he said honestly as you smiled saying, "Then don't fight it."

His soft velvet lips pressed against your own as you instantly clung to his body feeling water leak through your own clothing. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you tangled your fingers through his long soft hair.

He pulled away from you as he looked into your eyes making your body shiver with want. His hand reached down to your mesh shirt as you gladly lifted your arms for him.

"We can't let the others find out." he said seriously as you trailed your fingers over his towel.

"I wont... I promise." you said as you pulled off his towel with ease smirking.

This time when his lips met yours they hungered for more as his tongue forced it's way easily past your already parted lips. He began exploring your mouth as your hands were fast at work memorizing each and ever inch of his upper body. You felt his hands travel towards your butt as he lifted you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his bare hips.

You felt your back hit the soft bed as Itachi towered over your body and his lips left yours and traveled to your neck. His hands gripped your tank top pulling it off with ease showing your dark green lacy bra underneath it. You reached up and began kissing down his neck with your piercing grazed against his skin causing a light shiver to travel though his body.

His hands traveled farther down your body as he began undoing your pant button and zipper while you helped him take them the rest of the way off. You didn't know he could be so gentle and you rather liked it while you sighed content as his fingers danced over your skin towards your back. He unclasped your bra strap sending your breasts free while his eyes gazed at them as you laughed lightly.

"Is the great Itachi Uchiha in awe?" you said sarcastically as his eyes snapped back up to yours for a moment and smirked.

His head dipped down as he kissed around your breasts then slowly took your right nipple in his mouth making a little moan escape your lips. Your nails raked along his back as he nipped and sucked at your breasts earing moans of pleasure from you.

He stopped suddenly as your eyes opened to pout at him but he began sliding down your panties so you were completely bare in front of him. You felt him wiggle a finger inside you as you bucked up towards him moaning louder while your eyes closed in pleasure.

"Keep your eyes open.. I want to see them." he said smoothly as your eyes reopened to look at him.

His finger began pumping inside you as your eyes opened a little wider and you moaned while his eyes bore into your own making you feel helpless under his gaze. You knew Itachi loved being in control and if that's the way he wanted then he deserved it... for now anyway.

Once he thought you were ready he removed his fingers from inside you and positioned himself as you looked down hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as you've heard.

"Relax I wont hurt you." he said quietly as his voice seemed to put your mind at ease and you took a deep breath nodding lightly.

You felt him push inside you as you kept your eyes open boring into his own as he looked at you comfortably. You readjusted yourself as you smirked up at Itachi bucking your hips letting him know you wanted him to move. He didn't waste any time and began moving inside you at a quick pace as you moaned grabbing onto his shoulders.

He grabbed onto your legs and wrapped them around his waist as you felt him go farther inside you causing a loud moan from you. You were getting tired of him having all the control so you mustered up all your chakra and flipped him over as he looked up at you while you smiled innocently.

You began riding him as it was his turn to let out little noises of pleasure but you knew they would have been louder if he was someone who actually liked talking. He grabbed your breasts gently groping and massaging them as you moaned smiling at his soft touch. Unfortunately that was just a distraction as you were swift filly brought back to your original position with a smirking Itachi above you.

"Oh..you cheater." you moaned as he pressed his lips to yours silencing you.

You could feel the sweat build up on your forehead as his pace began quicker and more frantic. Your legs squeezed his hips tighter earing a grunt from him as he looked towards you challenging. His pace suddenly slowed as you groaned not liking his little game.

"Itachi..." you said biting your lip as his breath was against your ear and he said, "What's the magic word?"

"Damn you... please go faster... I want you to make you scream your name." you said seductively as his body seemed to freeze for a moment.

He suddenly began pounding into you uncontrollably as you cried out while your toes began to curl in pure pleasure. With every thrust you said his name as he panted against your ear letting his hot breath hit you.

"Ita...OH Itachi!" you screamed clawing into his back as you came seeing stars behind your eyes.

The sound of you crying out in pleasure sent him over the edge as he grunted your name while releasing inside you while his head fell. You both laid motionless catching your breaths as you moved the hair of his face smiling at him.

"I love you Itachi..." you said as you saw a small smile spread across his lips.

"I love you too Yami... even if it will only be for a short time." he said as you hugged him tightly and said, "Even through death I will love you always."

You both stayed in each others arms cherishing the warmth you shared knowing it could very well be the last ever.

* * *

Me: Alright that's it! Next up in the Naruto Lemon Series it will be either Kakashi or Tenten. I'd like to say thanks to the people so far that have reviewed, your comments are very nice to get so keep them up ^^


	9. It Could Be A Good Excuse

Me: It's now Kakashi's turn so enjoy!

* * *

You heard your alarm go off as you groaned picking it up while you threw it across the room and flipped over. You heard the alarm go off again as you growled and flipped the covers off grabbing a baseball bat and whacking at it until it was in pieces. You rubbed your eyes and looked at your handy work as you sighed. _Guess I went to far this time..._

You sighed picking up the pieces and throwing them away as you took a quick shower to wake up then got dressed. _There must be a reason I was suppose to wake up so early...damn my small memory._ You finished getting ready and walked out of your apartment walking along the streets trying to remember what you had forgotten. _It was something very important... but what!? _You bumped into someone as you fell and looked up to see your buddy Naruto.

"Yami-chan… sorry." he said helping you up as you smiled.

"It's alright Naruto, I just forgot something today and I can't remember what..." you said scratching your chin.

"Hmm I don't know what it could be. Maybe some ramen will help you remember." he said as you smiled nodding.

You sat eating ramen as your brain began to hurt from trying to remember.

"I can't remember... what could have been so damn important." you said waving your hands as Naruto slurped up his second bowl.

"Maybe it's nothing and you just accidentally set your alarm." he said as you shrugged smiling.

"I guess so... hey... wait… that reminds me. Why aren't you training today?" you asked turning towards him.

"Oh... Kakashi-sensei is taking the day off cause the new Make Out Paradise book came out… didn't you now that." he asked curiously.

"Shit! That was it! I wanted to get up early to get a copy! Sorry Naruto pay for me I have to go now!" you said frantically as you sped off to the book store.

You ran through the streets swerving through the people as you skidded in front of the book store and looked in the window to see there were no more.

"NOOOOO!" you yelled falling to the ground and punching it repeatedly.

"Yami-chan?" you heard as you turned slightly seeing Kakashi with the new book in his hands.

"Hi Kakashi..." you said looking down as he walked closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing beside you.

"I set my alarm for today... smashed it... forgot that the new Make Out Paradise book came out today... and am now to late cause the book is gone!" you said pointing to the shelves in anguish.

"I'm sorry Yami-chan... hey if you want... I'm almost done reading it. You can come by my house tonight to read it if you'd like." he said as you instantly jumped up and hugged him (Like Naruto did when Kakashi told him about them entering the Chunin exams).

"You're the best Kakashi!" you said happily.

"Hehe it's not problem Yami." he said as you knew he was smiling under his mask.

You skipped off after he said to meet him around 7 and you beamed happily running into Lee.

"Hey Yami-chan... did you get that perverted book that came out today?" he asked as you smiled lightly.

"No... but Kakashi-sensei told me to come over tonight so I could borrow it." you said clapping happily.

"Hehe is that so?" Lee said laughing as you eyed him funny.

"What's so funny." you asked as he looked at you innocently.

"It's probably just an excuse for you to come over Yami-chan." he said as you blushed.

"Lee-kun... honestly..." you said playfully glaring as he laughed at your flushed face.

"Sorry... well I have to go, Gai-sensei and I have to go train." he said as you nodded watching him run off as you crossed your arms.

_Kakashi wouldn't think something like that...would he? _You shook your head getting the dirty thoughts to the side as you walked to the training field to train a little.

You were beating a training dummy as you heard footsteps and turned to see it was Naruto again.

"Hey Yami-chan." he said smiling as you smiled back at him.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you out here?" you asked stretching your limbs as he smirked.

"I heard that you're going over Kakashi's house later." he said as you eyed him suspiciously.

"You're point?" you asked as he laughed saying, "Are you excited?"

"Well he's letting me read the book I wanted so yea of course... but judging by your face I'd say you weren't even thinking about the book." you said crossing your arms as his smirk widened.

"You know me to well Yami-chan." he said laughing as you rolled your eyes smirking.

"Look I know you know what I think about Kakashi but it's best we both keep the colleague relationship we have right now cause it would just make things difficult." you said shrugging as Naruto crossed his arms.

"What a horrible excuse Yami." he said laughing as you pouted out your bottom lip.

"Must you be so blunt." you said as he put his arm around you saying, "You know I don't mean any harm plus you'll get to see under his mask."

He wiggled his eye brows as you laughed lightly and smirked saying, "True... also it will be nice for comparison purposes."

Naruto blushed deeply crossing his arms as you giggled at his reaction.

"Not funny..." he said as you smiled hugging him as he sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you'll always be my favorite." you said as he smiled saying, "Yea I know."

"Well I better get going, I promised Konohamaru I'd hang out with him." Naruto said as you nodded saying, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then."

He waved goodbye as you were left by yourself to train for a few more hours. Your mind though kept drifting back to what would happen tonight with the great Kakashi.

The sun had begun to set as you figured you should head to Kakashi's to see if he had finished yet. You finally made it to his house as you knocked on his door lightly hearing someone motion you in. You opened the door and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch with the book as he looked up towards you.

"Oh Yami-chan, you're early." he said as you smiled saying, "Yea I had nothing better to do..."

"Well would you like something to eat, I can make you something while you read." he said kindly as you inwardly smiled saying, "That would be nice."

He handed you the book as you looked at it like it was the holy grail and smiled eagerly to get started. You plopped on the couch and begin reading as he got started with the cooking. You were just about to get to a good part when you felt a tap making you jump slightly.

"Hey I finished." he said as you smiled keeping your place and walked towards his counter.

You both began eating as you wondered how Kakashi could be such a good cook. You tilted your head and looked at him to see his food was already gone. You sighed wishing to get a glimpse of his face but alas he was to quick for you.

"So when did you learn to cook Kakashi?" you asked as he looked towards you and said, "When I was young, after my father died I took care of myself mostly."

"Well he would be very proud of you." you said sweetly as you knew he was smiling behind his mask.

After eating you walked back to the book and opened it up again while Kakashi started washing dishes. You knew you should have at least helped but you couldn't miss reading the good parts before helping.

Your body began getting hotter as you were reading a steamy part of the book. You bit your lip as you shifted feeling your body aching to be touched and ravished. You could feel yourself become wet as you knew there was a deep blush coming to your cheeks.

"Reading a good part eh?" you heard Kakashi whisper into your ear as a shiver of pleasure surge through your body.

"You make it sound like you know what part I'm reading." you said trying to calm your thumping heart but knew he was smirking behind his mask.

"Believe me when I say I can tell since I had the same reaction but I didn't have the pleasure of having someone around..." he said huskily as you smirked. _Oh you're dead..._

He began walking away from you but you stood up grabbing a hold of his Jonin vest and slamming him into the wall. Your hands slithered up towards his mask while his hands went over yours letting you pull it off. You took a moment to take in his handsome features then he closed the space between you both.

Your hands began tangling through his hair as his held your head in place pushing his tongue in past your parted lips. He pushed you backwards till you hit his table while you both were still in a heated make out session.

You finally had to break for air as you panted lightly looking into his eye (Hehe cause of the Sharingan eye, don't want him to lose any energy do ya?). You could feel your zipper being pulled down as you broke eye contact with him and said your hoodie was already being removed for you. You slid off his Jonin jacket as his shirt soon followed, your hands began grazing over his well toned body while your mouth watered loving his body so far.

"Have I struck you in awe?" he said smirking as you scoffed lightly and took off your mesh shirt, tank top and bra.

Now it was his turn to gawk as his mouth hung open making you giggle and lift his chin up saying, "Have I?"

He pressed his mouth to yours again as his fingerless gloved hands ghosted there way to your breasts squeezing them gently making a light mewing sound escape your lips in pleasure. Your hands were quick at work on his pants as his hands decided to do the same to your own. You hooked one of your legs around his waist as you pressed against him making a little grunt escape his lips. You smirked grinding painfully slow as he growled lightly looking down at you.

"That's not very nice Yami." he said as you smiled innocently stopping your actions.

"Then ravish me already." you purred as he smirked taking off your panties then his boxers.

"As you wish." he said plunging deep inside of you as your body tensed up in shock then melted into his.

He began thrusting inside you as you moaned as his mouth traveled down to your breasts. You felt his slick tongue circle your breasts then begin sucking on your left nipple while your hands raked along his back. Your leg that was hooked around his waist tightened to each of his thrusts making him go deeper while he groaned against your breasts.

Your other leg wrapped around his waist as you felt your back being pressed hard against the table. With each thrust you could hear the table smacking into the wall and that only added to your arousal. His hands rested on your hips while his mouth came back up connecting with yours again in a sloppy lust filled kiss. You began panting as you could tell he was reaching his peak because his thrusts were more frantic and had less rhythm.

"Oh Kakashi.. " you moaned against his neck as he groaned your name feeling your legs tighten.

You began saying his name each time getting a little louder as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten tightly. His hot breath was hitting your neck making wonderful shivers surging through your body while your toes began to curl.

"I.. Kakashi-san... I.. Nya!" you cried coming as the feeling of you tightening around him sent him over the edge coming inside you.

Your legs wobbled and turned to jell-O as he quickly held you in place sitting you on his desk. You hugged him close as you were getting your breath back and closed your eyes just enjoying how close you both were.

"I'd have to say that was better than in the book." you said as he chuckled against you and looked up.

"I can let you read the rest a different day." he said as you smirked saying, "Sounds like an excuse to get me over here again."

"Yea... but it's a good excuse cause I know you'll come over for it." he said smirking as you were pushed down on the table and thus started the chapter over again.

* * *

Me: Alright that's all for this chapter, next up will be either Tenten or Rock Lee. Oh and don't forget to review and tell me if you're enjoying these.


	10. Pretty Girl

Me: Alrighty it's Tenten's turn! Enjoy XD

* * *

You were skipping down the main street of the Leaf Village making your way to the ramen stand to meet up with Naruto and Gai's team. They had been on a mission for a long time now so you thought it was only right to see them, plus you could never turn down having ramen. You saw that everyone had beat you as you ran over and jumped on Lee, Neji and Tenten.

"Guys! Long time no see." you said cheerfully as Lee gave you a thumbs up saying, "It's good to see you again Yami-chan."

"Hey enough with the greetings I want to eat!" Naruto said as you all laughed and you sat between Tenten and Naruto.

"So what was the Hidden Cloud village like?" you asked Tenten as she replied, "It was actually quite nice, the Kage was a little scary looking but all in all a fun trip."

"Hehe I heard he was scary looking, but being the Kage of one of the great nations he must be a good leader." you said tapping your chin as she nodded smiling.

"So now that I'm back in town, do you want to stay over tonight?" she asked with a light tint of pink to her cheeks making you smile.

"Sounds like fun, I'll have to run by my house to get my stuff though." you said as she replied, "That's fine, I'm heading to my house after this so just come when you're ready."

Once everyone finished you, Naruto and Lee headed in the same direction since Naruto lived by you and Lee was going to his house.

"I'm glad you're going to hang out with Tenten Yami-chan, she's been talking about you a lot lately." Lee said smiling as you smiled back happy to know she was thinking about you like you were her.

"It's nice to know I'm thought about." you said as Naruto scoffed saying, "I think about you all the time Yami-chan."

"Yea... you think about how I'm going to pay for your ramen." you said ruffling his hair making him pout out his bottom lip.

"Well.. You're so nice to pay for me." he said smiling innocently as you sighed crossing your arms.

"Well the day I'm broke you'll be paying for me for a change." you said as you saw your apartment getting your keys.

"Well this is my stop, have fun you guys." you said running to your door as they waved saying there goodbyes.

You unlocked your door gathering your things and stuffing them in a back pack before swift fully walking back towards the door. You looked it and began skipping down the street happy to be spending some alone time with your weapon wielding crush. Finally you made it to her house as you knocked and not long after the door was open to Tenten smiling at you.

"Hey, that was fast, come on in." she said moving out of the way as you stepped inside taking your sandals off.

"I just realized I've never seen the inside of your place." you said looking around the room as she laughed saying, "Yea.. I've always just gone to your house or one of the other girls. Mostly cause I hate cleaning up after people.. But I'm lucky you keep things clean."

"Hehe I'm used to helping Naruto clean his place so cleaning mine isn't ever a problem." you said as you both laughed knowing how messy and scary his place was.

"So I figured we could eat some sweets and watch a movie." Tenten said shrugging as you thought that was a good plan.

"Cool what kind of movie shall we watch?" you asked her as she went to her movies scanning through them.

"How about The Hangover?" she asked as you smiled wider and nodded (I love that movie!).

She went to go get some cookies and ice cream as you put the DVD in and you both hopped onto the couch and began pigging out on sweets. You both laughed throughout the whole movie imitating lines and just letting lose. You knew she really needed it after being away for so long and you were hoping to make her more happy to be home later.

Once the movie finished you both lazily slumped further into the couch letting a sigh escape your lips from being full.

"It's nice to be home." she said closing her eyes as you nodded saying, "I'll bet, it's good to have ya back."

"So.. What should we do now?" your lips curved into a smirk as you turned seeing her eyes closed still.

You shifted slightly and replied, "How about this?"

You pressed your lips to hers making her eyes snap open and tense up but she gradually relaxed into your hold pressing her lips into yours. You pushed her farther into the couch while climbing on top of her and let your hands travel all over her body. You began peeling off her clothes as she did the same till you were both down to only your panties. You drank in her body loving all her curves and quickly grabbed onto her well developed chest squeezing her breasts lightly.

"Ya.. Yami." she moaned as you smirked squeezing tighter making her arch closer to you.

You tilted your head towards the ice cream getting a good idea as you took a spoon full rubbing it onto her breasts making her gasp instantly hardening her buds. You swirled your tongue along it making sure to lick them clean as she moaned and closed her eyes.

She flipped you over and dove right for your breasts grazing her teeth against them and swirling her tongue around them till they were as hard as hers. You hooked your fingers onto her already wet panties as she kicked them the rest of the way off then grabbing onto your own tossing them to the side as well. She kissed you hungrily on the lips as her breasts pressed into your own and felt her lower half brush against your own. She slid down your body as her tongue slithered out playing with your clit.

"Tenten.. Oh.. Turn your body towards me." you said as she smirked doing so as you were greeted to her waiting warmth above you.

You plunged your tongue deep inside her as she cried out against your body while gripping your legs. Your hands held onto her hips as you began pumping your tongue inside her but moaned feeling her tongue slip inside you and wiggle around tasting all around your inner walls. You both began moving your tongues at the same pace while bucking and arching towards one another in a desperation to get closer to one another. You used one of your hands to tease and play with her clit and felt her moan into you sending delicious vibrations to travel through you.

You then felt one of her fingers push its way inside you with her tongue as it curled and pushed your walls farther apart. You groaned inside her picking up your pace as you rolled her clit between her fingers and panting softly. You took her tongue out of her and replaced it with two of your fingers as you pumped them inside her at a quick pace. She pulled away slightly letting little pleasure noises out every time your fingers drove inside her.

"Ya.. Ah.. Yami!" she moaned out coming onto your fingers as you happily cleaned up her mess.

Your actions were cut short as she plunged her tongue back inside you picking up her pace as fast as her tongue would go. Your body was bucking and arching frantically trying to feel all you could from her tongue.

"Tenten Nya.. Oh.. YES!" you screamed out coming into her mouth as she lapped up your juices while you closed your eyes in ecstasy.

She got up from above you as you sat up on her couch while she leaned your head on your shoulder and sighed lightly.

"I think this went well for my first sleep over." she said smiling as you laughed lightly smirking as you said, "We'll have to schedule when we can do it again."

She nodded as you both sat in each others company before drifting into a peaceful sleep dreaming of your next get together.

* * *

Me: Well that's it for now! So that means Rock Lee is up next! Make sure to review ^_^


	11. The Best Thing

Me: Up next Rock Lee! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long, my recovery from surgery was longer than I anticipated :(

* * *

You were sitting on your couch flipping through a photo book singing softly when your door burst open causing you to scream dropping the book.

"Yami-chan!" you heard as you turned rubbing your butt seeing an over enthusiastic Lee.

"Lee... stop using dynamic entry to come in here." you said laughing softly as you stood up.

"Hehe sorry Yami-chan." he said rubbing his head nervously blushing lightly from embarrassment.

You picked up the book from the floor and smiled turning towards Lee.

"So what do I owe this surprise visit to?" you said as Lee smiled towards you.

"Well I finished training and I wanted to know if you wanted to get ramen since Naruto's not here." he said quietly as you beamed happily running to your sandals.

"Of course! Let's go!" you said grabbing his arm and closing the door running excitedly.

You stopped running still holding his hand as you walked through the streets to the ramen bar. When you made it there Lee cleared his throat as you looked down at your hand still holding his and smiled lightly letting go.

"Hehe.. Guess I didn't realize it." you said as he blushed sitting down beside you.

"What can I get you both?" the old man said as you smiled saying, "Two bowls of pork ramen!"

"I'll have the same!" Lee said as you nodded leaving you both alone.

"Good thing Naruto's not here.. That little gimp is making me run low on yen." you said waving your feet as Lee gave you a thumbs up saying, "You do not have to worry about paying today Yami-chan."

"You're the best Lee." you beamed happily as you both talked until your food was given to you.

You both ate and talked not caring if you both looked like a bunch of idiots talking with your mouths full. It was nice knowing that he was around, after you had heard from Naruto that he gave up on Sakura it made you have some hope knowing you had a chance. I mean lets face it, who wouldn't want a boyfriend that said he would protect you and cherish you at all cost and know he actually means it. Alas you had figured now that he didn't want Sakura he would go for Tenten.

After you finished you sighed full and pat your stomach content as he did the same. It was a wonder you weren't out of shape with how you ate but you knew there was something keeping that from happening.

"Shall we go train that off!" Lee said excitedly as you nodded while he put down the yen.

"To the training field!" you proclaimed as you both ran towards it.

Once you made it you both began stretching your limbs getting more limber for when you would spar together.

"Hey Lee-kun, can you push my back down more?" you asked sitting with your legs spread as he pushed your back letting you stretch a little farther popping your back.

"Will you do me next?" he asked as you nodded happily standing up and going behind him doing the same.. Though it would be a lot easier without your boobs in the way.

"Hehe sorry, they seem to have a mind of there own." you said as he blushed feeling them push against him.

Finally you both were standing across from each other as he stood in his usual pose ready to begin.

"Alright strictly Taijutsu and nothing else." you said twirling your kunai as he nodded seeming to concentrate.

You both ran towards each other blocking and attacking but not delivering much damage. You threw your kunai but he quickly got his own out deflecting it as you ran backwards climbing up the tree and flipping so he was against it.

"You've been practicing." Lee said as you smirked grabbing another kunai saying, "So have you."

For a couple more hours you both sparred back and forth, you weren't really proving who was better just thought it was a good way to get some energy. Finally you fell on the ground panting, Lee tripped you so unfortunately it was his win today.

You turned to your side seeing the sun was already begin to set and you inwardly pouted not really wanting to walk back home. Lee sat down beside you against the tree as you turned looking towards him.

"Hey Lee..." you began as he turned towards you and said, "Yes Yami?"

"What made you stop liking Sakura?" you asked as he averted his eyes making you tilt your head.

"I guess I discovered I liked someone else a lot more.. I mean I know Sakura will never return my feelings and it was best to like someone who I actually had a chance with." he said rubbing the back of his head as you looked back upwards.

"She's a very lucky girl to be liked by you Lee." you said closing your eyes as you smiled lightly but you knew he turned to face you.

"Hey Yami..?" you heard him say as you turned back to him while he blushed again.

"Can I stay over at your house tonight?" he asked as you blinked and smirked saying, "Sure but ya gotta carry me home."

He nodded happily as gave you a piggy back towards your house while your head rested on his shoulder. You smiled while closing your eyes as your hands hugged him close. You didn't know who it was that Lee had started liking but you meant it when you said she was lucky.

You reached your house as you unlocked the door and he brought you inside while you reluctantly let go of him standing on your feet. You whipped off your forehead and frowned seeing you had worked up quite a sweat.

"Hey.. I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to do as you wish." you said giving a little mischievous smile but you figured he didn't know what you were hinting.

"Alright." he said giving you a thumbs up as you first walked in your room getting some clothes and towel then made you way to the bathroom.

You kept the door unlocked and put your things on the back of the toilet while stripping down. You turned on the shower and waited for it to be just the right temperature then slowly slipped inside. The water ran down your body as you stood over it and sighed feeling your tight muscles begin to relax and sooth over.

You started cleaning your hair and humming lightly knowing there was no reason to let Lee liking someone else get you down. After all you were always good at bouncing back from difficult situations and this would be no different. As your eyes closed enjoying yourself a light creak caught your attention making you snap out of your trance. You pulled the curtain back as your head popped out seeing Lee standing there bright red.

"Lee.. How may I help you?" you said slightly suggestively but still being honest.

"I was thinking of taking a shower.. With the girl you think is so lucky." he said giving his famous smile and thumbs up.

"I think she would like that." you purred smirking as you disappeared again behind the shower curtain.

Not seconds later the curtain was opened as Lee stepped in standing free for you to see, you knew he was fit with all the work he did but.. Damn. You shook your head seeing him bright red as his eyes traveled all over you as you did a little turn.

"Not to shabby am I?" you said as he snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"You're perfect." he said as you pressed your lips against his gently.

He reacted right back pressing harder against yours while you were pushed back gently against the icy wall. You gasped as he let go seeing you shiver making him laugh lightly. One of his hands rested against the wall while the other held your neck as he kissed down towards your breasts. He hesitated at first as you smirked lightly.

"Come on Lee.. If you can't do it then 1000 push ups for you." you said knowing that would motivate him.

You felt his hand at first grasp onto your breasts as you moaned lightly feeling his rough yet smooth hands massage them. One of your legs rubbed against him as he shivered groaning lightly as he picked you up with ease letting your legs wrap around his waist. He pulled you up more so your breasts were at his eye level and he began kissing around them lovingly.

"Oh.. Lee.." you moaned as his mouth wrapped around your left nipple.

He began sucking lightly as his other hand rubbed against your hardening bud. He switched places as you felt him grow rapidly against you making you move your hips against him telling him you couldn't wait much longer.

"Are you sure?" he asked as you smiled saying, "I am.. Don't worry you wont hurt me."

He seemed to be thankful for that as you felt him push inside you filling you up while pleasure pulsed up your body. You moaned as he groaned against your shoulder letting your body down a little so you could wrap your arms around his muscular shoulders.

"Oh.. Come on Lee... put that stamina to good use." you purred darkly as one of his arms wrapped around your waist seeming to pull you closer to him.

He began pounding inside you as you cried out surprised tightening your grip around his waist and shoulders. You met his thrusts as you bucked against him wanting to feel all that you could of him inside you.

"Ah.. Yami.." he moaned feeling your legs squeeze as well in time with his thrusts.

You both began panting as his thrusts began to get quicker and frantic letting you know he was reaching his limit. You ran your hands in his hair and pulled yourself against him as you felt his breath hit your neck and the vibration from his chest pulse through your own.

"Uh..Lee... I..Lee!" you screamed coming as he yelled out your name coming right behind you.

Your body slumped down as he held you up so you wouldn't fall on the shower floor. You were panting as he watched you and moved the wet hair out of your face. You could feel the water had gone cold as he reached turning it off.

"Let's start again in your room." he said as you blinked seeing he was already ready for the next round.

You kissed him on the lips laughing as he began carrying you out as you replied, "Your stamina is the best."

* * *

Me: Alright that's all, I believe Shikamaru will be next so keep your eyes peeled for it.


	12. Lazy Day Sunday

Me: Well now it's Shikamaru! So enjoy my friends ^^

* * *

It was a warm sunny day as you were feeling rather lazier then usual. The sun shined brightly with a little breeze as you walked around the park enjoying the fresh air. You reached the outskirts of the park as you heard light snoring behind a bush so you went to investigate. You peeked your head around and laughed to yourself seeing the laziest ninja Shikamaru sleeping on the ground with his hands behind his back.

You sat beside him on the grass as he kept snoring and you laid down looking up at the clouds as they passed by. You heard footsteps approaching as you tilted your head seeing it was Naruto as you held your finger to your lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Hey Yami-chan..." he said quietly sitting beside you as you smiled waving.

He looked down at Shikamaru and laughed lightly as you smiled looking away and towards the clouds.

"So... have you told him yet?" Naruto asked as you blushed lightly and turned back towards him making him laugh.

"I take that as a no." he said as you scoffed laying your head on your knee saying, "It's not like I don't want to... but I worry it's not worth the effort."

"What do you mean?" he asked curious as you turned to him and said, "Well you know him as well as I, he'll just say how troublesome it is."

"But you can't just not tell him, I mean it's not fair to him if he doesn't know." Naruto said as you raised your eye brow saying, "Since when did you become smart?"

He stuck his tongue out at you as you laughed lightly shaking your head.

"Anyway... I'll tell him when I'm ready." you said as he sighed crossing his arms and looking at Shikamaru.

"I still don't know why you like him... He's so lazy." he said as you giggled turning towards him.

"He's also very smart and a good person.. Besides you have some flaws too... like burning a hole in people's wallets." you said as he blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe... You got me there." he said as you smiled laying your legs out.

You both just sat talking about nothing till it began to get dark out and the clouds began being replaced by stars. Shikamaru still slept through the whole thing making you and Naruto wonder if he was unconscious.

"Well I should be going, Kakashi-sensei said we have a mission tomorrow." Naruto said standing up as you nodded saying, "Alright... Have a good night."

You watched him walk away until all you heard was crickets and Shikamaru's breathing. You tilted your head looking at him and sighed lightly. You knew Naruto was right and that you had to tell him eventually but with his attitude towards everything it made you wonder who he would react.

"You call everything else troublesome when you're the worst.." you said to him quietly as you looked at his chest going up and down.

You bit your bottom lip in thought, oh how his lips looked kissable... and he was a heavy sleeper. _Hehe I could strip him nude and he probably wouldn't even know it.._ You shook those thoughts out of your head and smacked away your pervy smile while crossing your arms.

Your eyes averted again back to his peaceful face as you sighed lightly. _What the hell... might as well.._

You slowly leaned down towards him as your lips hovered above his and you took a breath in pressing them gently to his. You were about to pull away when you felt him push his lips closer to you and your eyes snapped open seeing his eyes already open and looking at you. You pulled away quickly falling backwards surprised.

"Gah... Shikamaru... That wasn't nice!" you said as he sat up looking towards you.

"Neither was talking about me with Naruto when I'm laying right next to you." he said as your eyes widened slightly.

"You..you heard that huh?" you said nervously as he nodded saying, "Every word."

"Hehe... Is it to late to say sorry...?" you asked smiling cutely as he motioned you over with his finger.

"You're going to have to make it up by laying silently while I do what I want." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm... I guess that's fair... But I can't make any promises that I'll be silent." you said laying down as he climbed on top of you.

"I suppose that's not to troublesome then." he said kissing you on the lips as you closed your eyes kissing back.

He grabbed a hold of your hoodie and unzipped it revealing your mesh shirt and tank top. One of his hands slipped past your tank top as you bit your lip feeling him rest it over your left breast. He squeezed it gently while his mouth sucked roughly on your neck. For someone so lazy he sure wasn't showing it but then again you couldn't complain. Your fishnet and tank top were taken off as his hands slipped past your bra and began massaging your breasts.

"Oh... Shika..." you moaned as you decided you'd stay silent for long enough.

You reached up grabbing the zipper to his Jonin jacket to show off his fishnet shirt underneath. Your hands slipped under it to his well kept chest as your hands slid along his muscles.

"You didn't last very long." he said taking your bra off as you smirked saying, "Happy to say I'm not sorry."

You pulled him in for another kiss as his thumbs rubbed over your buds as they begin to harden in the cool air. You pulled away from him taking off his fishnet shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers while you noticed a tent in them as well making you smirk. You brought your hand over it as he groaned lightly as his mouth moved towards your chest.

"Shika..." you moaned again as his tongue began swirling around your right nipple making you arch into his touch.

You felt him tugging at your capris until they were pulled off leaving you in your undies. You both grabbed each others last item of clothing and pulled them off then you looked up seeing his hair was still up. You grabbed the tie letting it down as you smiled lightly.

"I've never seen you with your hair down.." you said tilting your head as he smiled saying, "But you've seen me naked?"

You titled your head in sarcastic thought then replied, "No.. But I imagined it."

He pressed his lips to yours again while pushing himself inside you as you moaned deeply into his mouth. Your hands rubbed along his back as he brought his hands towards your legs and ran his fingers up them till they reached your hips. You felt his pace pick up as you groaned lightly tilting your head as he began kissing along your neck.

You suddenly felt him lift your legs up as your eyes snapped open seeing him put them over his shoulder as you moaned loudly feeling him penetrate you even farther hitting your soft spot.

"Mmm Shika." you moaned as he began thrusting inside you harder while his hands rested on the sides of your head.

He groaned lightly as your hands reached up massaging his chest and running your nails down his body while you urged him to go faster. He did as you requested as you inwardly reminded yourself to tell him everyone he's not as lazy as he seems. You moaned louder as his pace became more frantic and his forehead became coated with a layer of sweat.

"Shika... Uh... " you tried to say as you were panting and feeling the coil in your stomach tighten inside you.

Your eyes shut as you cried his name coming while he grunted out your name doing the same. His arms shook trying to not fall on you as he panted above you while his hair cascaded and stuck to his sweaty face. You laughed lightly moving the hair out of his face and smiled as he gave you a lazy smile back.

"I love you Shikamaru... I'm sorry I didn't say it eariler..." you said as he gave a little laugh kissing your nose.

"I love ya to Yami.. Don't feel so bad I didn't tell you either." he said as you rolled your eyes as he rolled to the side of you while you both laid in each others arms looking at the stars in the sky.

"We should go.. Don't want to scar a child if they come by here in the morning." he said as you laughed lightly and said, "Sounds good as long as you're not to lazy to walk me to my house."

He turned towards you smirking and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for now folks, next up in the series will either be Kurenai or Iruka but by the poll on my other site Kurenai is winning. Oh and review please ^_^


	13. Not While I'm Around

Me: Kurenai won second place on the poll I made on another site so here ya go. Oh, I'm just going to say now that Asuma did died but Kurenai was never pregnant.

* * *

You had your hands in your hoodie pocket as you were enjoying a nice walk with Shino by your side.

"So there must be a reason why you invited me on this walk." you said turning towards him as he slowed down some.

"It's about Kurenai." he said simply as you perked up hearing her name.

"Is she alright?" you asked worried as he sighed propping against a tree.

"She's better, it's obvious she still thinks of Asuma-sensei.. But there is someone else that's been more on her mind." he said as you sat in the grass beside him.

"It's not Kakashi is it?" you asked confused as you saw a little smile while he shook his head.

"No... it's not him." he said as you saw him looking at you and your eye brows furrowed.

"Me?" you asked pointing to yourself as he nodded lightly.

"Your brighter than I thought you were." he said as you scoffed crossing your arms giving him a playful glare.

"Hmm well you already knew I liked her.. What do you think I should do.. I mean she must still have feelings for Asuma." you said laying back letting the sun shine on you.

"Of course she does.. But you and I both know he's not coming back.." he began as you frowned slightly knowing he was right while he continued, "Which is why I think you need to tell her how you feel, I mean who knows you could make her happy again."

"Ha.. I can make anyone happy." you said giving him a silly smile as he sighed lightly.

"You know what I mean Yami." he said as you gave him a odd look saying, "You want me to sleep with her don't you."

He shot his head towards you as you laughed lightly waving your hand saying, "I'm joking Shino.. I know what you're trying to say."

"She should be at the dango shop right now.. She goes there almost everyday so you should find her there." he said turning away from you as you blinked standing up.

"I guess you're making me leave now then.." you said dusting yourself off as he pushed off the tree saying, "I suppose I am."

"Fine.. I'll go, but you owe me a real walk another time." you said pointing towards him as he nodded saying, "Deal."

You gave him a thumbs up and waved as you decided to go straight to the dango shop to see if Kurenai was there. Once you made it there you peeked your head inside to see she was indeed there and drinking some tea by herself. You frowned lightly seeing her sad face as you took a deep breath and strolled in towards her.

"Hey Kurenai." you said as she jumped started and turned towards you.

"Yami.. What are you doing here?" she asked as you smiled kindly saying, "A little birdie.. Or bug.. Told me you come here a lot so I thought I'd come hang out with you."

She gave a little laugh saying, "Shino?"

"Shino." you said nodding as you sat down beside her and order some tea.

"You know you didn't have to.." she said as you turned towards her saying, "I know but I really wanted to."

"Hehe you've always been able to make me smile Yami." she said as you laughed saying, "I'm glad."

You both talked about nothing and everything, it was good to see her smiling and laughing since Asuma died. You had always knew they were perfect for each other but at the same time you couldn't help but feel a pang in your heart longing for Kurenai to feel the way she felt about Asuma towards you. Though you knew you would never be able to fill the spot that he could you would do anything in your power to mend her wounds.

"Yami.." you heard her say as you turned towards her seeing her looked down at her tea.

"Yes Kurenai?" you asked smiling as she looked towards you saying, "Will you stay with me tonight.. I don't want to be alone..."

Your eyes softened at her sudden change in attitude but then again if you had gone what she went through you wouldn't want to be alone either.

"Of course." you said giving her a reassuring smile as she gave you a tiny one back.

You both payed for your drinks then began walking towards her apartment as the sun was beginning to set in the background. Once she unlocked the door to see everything was rather neat and in it's place, you smiled lightly knowing this is how you would have pictured Kurenai's place. You took your sandals off then followed her around as she showed you around letting you know where everything was if you needed it.

"I'll get you something to wear." she said going into her room as you nodded waiting patiently.

You saw outside her window some flowers and walked over to them opening the window to smell them.

"I can never seem to get flowers to live very long." you heard her say from behind you as you laughed lightly saying, "It's good to know I'm not the only one."

She handed you some clothes as you walked into the other room to change and came back out to see she had changed as well making you look her body up and down. You shook it off as you followed her to her room and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well since I only have one bed you are welcome to share, the couch isn't all that comfortable anyway." she said as you smiled to yourself happy to not argue.

"Sounds fine to me." you said smiling widely as she laughed at your expression.

You sat on her bed not really feeling tired but you figured she wasn't since she hadn't actually hinted she was ready for bed. You felt the bed move as she sat down beside you and you thought about what Shino said about telling her how you feel.

"Yami." I heard Kurenai say as I turned my head only to be struck frozen.

Kurenai pressed her lips onto mine without warning as my eyes widened not sure what to do. You decided to just go with it and pushed closer to her as your eyes closed. You saw a flash and Asuma's face as your eyes opened and you pulled away sadly. What were you doing.. You couldn't do this knowing that she still cared for him.

"Yami.. Why did you pull away?" she asked upset as you sighed saying, "I know you don't want to do this.. I care for you a lot but.. I.."

She put a lip over your mouth as you blinked and she sat up towering over you as you watched her patiently.

"I am tired of everyone telling me how I feel. I know I'll always care for Asuma but he's gone now.. and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone." she said looking at you longingly as you gave her a little smile.

"If that's how you feel.. Then I'll happily make sure that while I'm around you'll never be alone." you said hugging her.

She pulled you up as she kissed you again and this time you had no intention of pulling away this time. She climbed on top of you and straddled your hips as you wrapped your arms around her neck and pushing your tongue through her parted lips. She moaned lightly as you rubbed your tongue around her mouth and brought your hands down towards her breasts.

You both broke apart panting lightly as she pulled off your shirt and you did the same to hers. You smirked seeing she hadn't worn a bra and you instantly put your hands back on her breasts squeezing them gently.

"Yami.." she purred lightly as you flipped her over smirking.

You brought your mouth over them as your warm breath ran along them then over her right nipple before your tongue came from your mouth circling along it. She arched into it as you blew on it hardening it instantly. You did the same to the other as she moaned and held onto the back of your head.

"Yami." she said making you stop as you looked towards her but she just flipped you over making you blink and pout out your lip.

"So unfair.." you said as she laughed and began kissing down your neck.

You groaned lightly as her teeth grazed against your left nipple then take it into her mouth sucking on it roughly.

"I have something we can use.." she said against your skin as you looked towards her as she got up.

You finished taking off the rest of your clothes as you saw a gift bag and she pulled out a strap on making you laugh.

"Who got you that?" you asked as she smiled saying, "Anko."

You laughed louder and said, "Leave it to her to get you something like that."

"Well now I can use it." she purred towards you as you smirked crawling towards her.

You took the rest of her clothes off as you flipped her over so you were back on top as you smiled triumphantly. You kissed her lustfully as you grabbed the strap on from her and strapped it around yourself.

"Hurry up Yami... I can't wait any longer." she begged as you left her mouth trailing your hot breath over her neck.

You didn't say anything as you plunged the strap on deeply inside her as you both moaned out feeling your bodies mold together. You began thrusting inside her as she bucked and moaned for more making you smirk. You moaned feeling your body press against hers as you picked up your pace while your hands found there way back to her breasts. She pulled your head down towards her as she pressed her lips roughly against your own and you were happy to indulge her.

You felt one of her legs go around your waist as she moaned feeling it go deeper inside you while you moaned feeling her body push closer to yours. You both began panting as you could see sweat build up on her body as she was sucking vigorously on your neck making you groan lightly.

"Ugh.. Kurenai.." you moaned as you squeezed her breasts a little tighter feeling yourself reaching your peak.

Her nails raked down your back gently as her leg held you tightly and she began letting moans escape her lips.

"Yami!" she cried out as you screamed right behind her coming against her.

You held yourself up with your arms as your head flopped down letting your hair cascade in front of your face and started catching your breath. She moved the hair out of your face as you smiled towards her and undid the strap on moving it out of the way and laying at her side.

"What are you think about?" she asked as you were looking up at the ceiling and you gave her a goofy smile.

"I just remembered I have to thank Shino when I see him." you said as she laughed saying, "Something tells me I should too."

You both laughed as you snuggled against her happy to get the one person you never thought you would.

* * *

Me: Well that's all, from the way my poll is going Iruka is next followed by Kisame so look out for that.


	14. Troublemaker

Me: I actually decided to add Iruka not that long ago... I was listening to Troublemaker by Weezer and thought.. Hey.. I should do one for him too! Plus he needs love too ^^

* * *

"Yami.. Yami!" you heard as you jumped slightly and turned from looking out the window.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" you asked innocently as she sighed shaking her head making you smile lightly.

It was always fun getting Tsunade all flustered but you knew she knew you respected her even if you wouldn't admit it.

"I tried to tell you about a mission you can do but I think I have a better idea now." she said as you tilted your head confused.

"Bring it on!" you said pumping your fist as she smirked saying, "You are to help Iruka out at the Academy tomorrow, he's been asking for someone to check papers so he can focus on the kids."

"W..what kind of mission is that for an awesome ninja like me?" you said not wanting to admit to getting to have some time with Iruka.

She laughed lightly smirking wider saying, "Well it's either that.. Or I could make you baby sit."

You shuddered lightly, there was no way you were going to get stuck with another baby sitting job. You sighed crossing your arms and agreed to do the first thing as she nodded sitting back in her chair.

"I better have a good report from Iruka or I'll make you baby sit anyway." she said as your eye twitched but you sucked it up and walked out.

You looked at the sun and figured it was a good time to go to the training field to meet Naruto since Kakashi was probably done for the day. You stuffed your hands in your hoodie pocket and traveled towards it. At least by helping Iruka you could see the new genin that would probably be graduating.. And maybe teach them a thing or two. You smirked lightly as you looked up thinking about having fun messing with the next generation.

_Plus Iruka is there too._ You thought smiling happily, you hadn't spent much time with him lately since he was busy with the Academy and you with ninja ass whopping.

"Yami.. Yami!" you heard as you blinked seeing Naruto in front of you.

"Hehe second time today this has happened." you said smiling lightly as he sighed turning towards Sai and Sakura.

"Hi Yami-san." Sakura said waving as you smiled waving back walking towards them.

"Did Kakashi already leave?" you asked looking around as they all nodded and you crossed your arms.

"What's on your mind?" you heard Naruto say as you snapped back towards him.

"Just thinking about me when I was in the Academy.. I have to help out Iruka tomorrow so it got me thinking." you said rubbing the back of your head.

"What kind of student were you?" Sakura asked as you leaned against the tree smirking.

"I was a big troublemaker.. Always acting out and getting in trouble.. But I'm sure I would have turned out differently if Iruka was my teacher then." you said thinking about it as Naruto laughed lightly.

"Is that so?" you heard as you jumped turning around to see Iruka.

"Haha hey Iruka.. What's up?" you said embarrassed as he crossed his arms smirking.

"Tsunade just told me you were going to help out tomorrow.. And now that I know what a troublemaker you were I'll have to pay you back for how you used to be." he said as your mouth dropped open confused.

"Hehe please Yami is still a troublemaker." Naruto said as your eye twitched and Sakura hit him in the head.

"Well don't worry I'll have plenty for you to do tomorrow so you don't get my students riled up." he said as you grumbled lightly turning away.

"Bye Iruka-sensei." you heard Naruto say as you turned towards him crossing your arms.

"Don't look at me like that Yami-chan.. I'm sure whatever he makes you do you'll enjoy it." he said sticking his tongue out at you.

"Haha funny Naruto." you said as Sakura and Sai looked at you both and sighed.

"Well whatever.. I'll see you guys later." you said waving behind you as you heard them say goodbye back.

_Stupid Naruto and his stupid accusations.. _You stopped suddenly and sighed lightly thinking about what Iruka said. _What the hell.. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself.. Damn you Naruto.._

You walked the rest of your way to your house and spent the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow.

-Next Day-

You made your way to the Academy and walked into Iruka's class, Tsunade instructed you come early and your brain was so not ready for it.

"Oh you made it I see." you heard Iruka say but you just half grumbled and half moaned a reply back laying on one of the tables.

"You know you have to move soon.." he said as you looked towards him and propped yourself up.

"I know.. But for right now I'm fine." you said giving him an innocent smile as he sighed getting everything ready for the day.

You watched him silently just enjoying his movements and you smiled lightly. He wasn't such a bad guy.. I mean what could he honestly do to make you miserable. You heard a bell ring as you sighed getting off the table and walking towards his desk as you sat in his chair.

You heard a giant thud as a pile of papers was placed by you and you blinked looking at them and then at Iruka.

"Well here ya go... I'm sure this will keep you busy." he said as you glared at the papers but sighed taking a pen to start.

You heard students begin to enter as you waved like an idiot every time someone walked in. Some kids looked at you like you were an idiot.. Others amused and then others just down right terrified. Once the bell rang everyone was in there seats as Iruka walked to the side of his desk.

"Alright class.. This is Yami-sensei.. She'll be helping out for today." Iruka said pointing towards you as you gave a thumbs up smiling.

He started class as you began working on the papers but you'd look up every now and again only to have Iruka's butt in front of you. _It's like he planned this.. Maybe he's not so innocent after all.._ You thought tapping your chin as a goofy smile must have crossed your face since the students began giggling at you.

Iruka turned towards you as you blinked out of it smiling sweetly but he sighed getting the classes attention again. The day began nearing an end as you were finishing with the last of the papers, every time someone did good you have them a smiley face while if they did bad you gave them a frowny face. Once you finished you noticed the kids were still there and you began bored so you started doodling on the board as some of the kids watched you quietly while others held in a laugh cause you were making some crappy art.

You heard the bell ring as you jumped slightly while the kids began piling out of the class room.

"Bye Yami-sensei! I hope you come back." one of the kids said as you gave a peace sign nodding your head.

You finished your drawing as you smiled at your handy work only to heard snickering behind you.

"What's that? A cow?" you heard Iruka's voice say as you frowned saying, "It's a frog! A beautiful majestic frog!"

"Hehe whatever you say, can you go collect the papers at the tables." he said as you frowned nodding and getting up.

As you were collecting them you felt Iruka's eyes on you as he sat in his chair relaxing. You smirked lightly and unzipped your hoodie a little as you dropped on of the papers on purpose. _I'll get you to crack.._

"Opps.." you said putting your hand on your hip as you bent over giving him a good view of your cleavage as he quickly turned away blushing.

You smirked triumphantly as you finished collecting all the papers and set them on his desk before crossing your arms.

"So now that class is over.. I can go right?" you asked as he looked up at you shaking his head.

"You leave when I do.. I'm usually the last person to leave so you've got some time left." he said as you grumbled lightly but sucked it up.

"Well then.. What should I do?" you asked sitting on his desk as you saw a glint of a smirk in his eyes (I'm sure it's possible..).

"Entertain me." he said shrugging as you blinked looking up as he had a paper in front of his face keeping you from seeing it.

He peeked out of the corner and you saw he was smirking as you turned towards the door and listened if anyone was in the halls. _Hehe looks like Naruto really was right.. Damn him.._

You hoped out of the chair and took the paper setting it on the desk as you sat on his lap smirking lightly as his hands reached for your hoodie zipper putting it the rest of the way down.

"You better tell Tsunade I did a good job." you said stopping him as he laughed lightly saying, "Don't worry I would have either way."

"Good." you said smiling as you pressed your lips to his running your hands over his hair and undoing his headband.

He pulled your hair tie out as your long hair ran down your back then he pushed your hoodie off as it slipped to the floor. Your hands pulled off his vest as his went into your shirt rubbing his hands up your body till he reached your bra. You felt him unclip it as it fell to the ground and you began kissing down his neck while he fumbled with your breasts.

You moaned lightly as you felt his thumbs graze against your hardening buds and his excitement grow underneath you. You pulled his shirt off then helped him get yours off as you pressed your chest into his kissing him on the lips again sliding your tongue easily in his mouth. You felt him unbutton your pants as you lifted yourself up more so he could pull them off and you began undoing his standing up just long enough for you to pull them off then this boxers.

"Ugh Yami.." he groaned as you brushed against his member while he hooked his fingers onto your panties.

You wrapped your legs around him and the chair while sliding down on him as he moaned lightly and your head tilted sideways in pleasure. His hands instantly found there way to your waist helping you along as you began riding him. You felt his mouth begin sucking and nipping on your skin as your arms wrapped around his shoulders keeping yourself from falling.

You felt his grip on your hips tighten as you got the hint and began going faster as you moaned his name while your body began arching in time with his thrusts.

"Iruka.." you moaned clawing into his back as he began slamming you inside him hitting your sweet spot.

"Ah!" you both cried out as he hit it one final time and you both came.

Your head fell on his shoulder as he rolled the seat forward letting your back rest against his desk. You slowly got your breath back as you sat back up while he smiled at you.

"So... this was my punishment for being a troublemaker?" you asked titling your head as he laughed saying, "No.. It was grading all those papers that had already been graded."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for this chapter it was rather long don't ya think.. Anyway Kisame is the next in line! So look forward to it and for anything else I may do. Oh and be kind and review.. Rewind sounds better but that wouldn't make any sense...


	15. In The Blue

Me: Next up is Kisame! Yay I think he's awesome ^^

* * *

You punched a tree roughly as you made your way back to the Akatsuki base. You had just heard what happened to Itachi and on top of that found out who Tobi was and just for a little extra smack to the face Sasuke and his team were now apart of the Akatsuki. You kicked another tree as it came crashing down while you stood against another slowly sliding down it. _Itachi.. Why did you have to be the hero..._

You could hear thunder start to roar as light rain drops began falling on your head just making your spirit all the more down. You sighed lightly as your clothes began to soak through but you just didn't have the motivation to get up and do anything about it.

"Yami..." you heard as your eyes opened to see a figure in front of you.

Your head slowly looked up as you saw it was Kisame making you give a little smile. Though your best friend was gone... you were more than happy to have the only other person left to put a smile on your face.

"Hey.. Kisame.." you said looking back down as he crouched down in front of you.

"You know you're going to get sick." he said sternly as you laid your head back looking up as the droplets hit your face.

"Yea.. I had thought about that." you said knowing he was going to get you to go back inside.

"Come on then." he said as you looked up at him saying, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

You gave him your best puppy eyes as he sighed lightly nodding making you give a little smile. You stood up and began walking beside him as his giant stature made you feel so small next to him. You finally made it back as you walked behind him towards his room he opened the door as you walked in rubbing your arms lightly.

"I'll get you something else to wear." he said walking out the door as you took off your Akatsuki cloak putting it in his bathroom hanging it over the shower.

You heard the door open as he handed you some clothes for you to put on so you closed the door to the bathroom getting redressed. Once you finished you walked out seeing he had gotten comfortable so you sat on his water bed beside him.

"Things are gonna change now that Itachi's gone aren't they?" you asked looking towards him as he placed his hand on your head saying, "Maybe.. But I'll always be there for you. I can't be ridden of that easily."

He gave you a toothy grin as you nodded lightly laying back as you bobbed lightly from the water. You felt the bed shift as he laid next to you as well while you both just started up at the dark blue ceiling listening to the rain outside.

"Soo.. Did you and Itachi.. You know.. " he began saying as you turned your head quickly turning red.

"No! He was my best friend.. I.. That's just crazy." you said flustered as he laughed lightly at your reaction.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it." he said not wanting to ruffle your feathers to much as you sighed laying your head next to his shoulder.

"It's just.. After losing so many members.. I really doubted we'd lose him." you said hugging him as he seemed to tense up against your touch.

"Well keep your chin up, at least you still got me." he said as you laughed lightly sitting up looking down at him.

"Yea... if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." you said truthfully as you both started into each others eyes getting lost.

Suddenly your body moved on it's own as you both pressed your lips to one another hugging each other close. You felt his tongue against your lower lip begging for entrance as you granted it letting his tongue explore your mouth. You felt your back hit his bed as you bobbed lightly feeling his weight over yours.

You both broke apart needing air as you panted lightly looking up towards him in utter shock. You always knew you cared for Kisame but you never thought you both would be doing this. You felt his cool hands trace your face snapping you out of your trance as he looked at you worried.

"We don't have to..." he began as you shook your head lightly.

"No it's fine, I trust ya." you said giving him a smile as he smirked.

He kissed you roughly while you felt his sharp teeth pierce into your skin as drops of blood could be tasted in your mouth. You felt him calm down in the kiss as you pulled his head closer letting you know you didn't mind it one bit. His hands slithered up your shirt as you shivered at his cold touch and tugged at his shirt wanting it off of him.

He helped you take it off as yours went right after and his hands went right for your breasts squeezing them lovingly making you let a little squeak of pleasure. You could feel his excitement growing against you as you slipped your hand over it making him grunt squeezing tighter. You felt his sharp teeth graze against your skin slowly going done towards your pants as he pulled them down along with your panties.

"Ki..Kisame!" you cried suddenly as his tongue slipped into your opening and you grabbed onto his hair.

His tongue began pumping in and out of you as you panted lightly and brushed your knee up against his tent causing him to groan while inside you. He pulled away licking his lips as he came back up kissing you roughly making you tasted yourself on his tongue. You pulled down his pants and boxers while your eyes widened at how equipped he was.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." he whispered against your ear as you nodded feeling him inch his way inside you.

You bit your lip while your eyes watered but he rubbed along your sides making you forget the pain temporarily. You blinked away your tears as the pain was being replaced with pleasure and you moved your body as he tensed up still waiting for you to say it was okay.

"Move." you said as that was all he needed and he began thrusting into you.

You moaned out while he began sucking on your right bud making it hard then switching places doing the same to the other. You smirked lightly as you suddenly used all your strength turning the tables so he was under you as he looked up towards you surprised. You smiled bobbing your body on top of him as his hands slithered up to your hips guiding you along.

"Ugh Yami.." he groaned as you picked up your pace and rested your hands on his well sculpted chest.

You felt one of his hands glide up towards your breast as he began massaging one while you moaned tilting your head and feeling your body begin to heat up. While panting you felt a knot build and tighten in your stomach while he seemed to try and hold on as long as he could.

"Kis ah.. Mi I'm gonna c–" you were cut off as you cried out coming with him following while his grip tightened on your hips.

You fell onto his chest as you could feel his heart beat through his chest and you were sure he could feel yours. You laid there getting your breath back as he brought his arms around you hugging you loosely.

"The Akatsuki is never going to be the same..." you said turning your head against his chest while he tightened his grip.

"You're probably right but as long as we're together we can make it through." he said as you smiled lightly drifting to sleep as the soft rain lullabied you to sleep.

* * *

Me: Well that's all for this chapter.. I have a request and trade to do then I'll work on the next one. Oh and reviews are loved ^^


	16. Everything's Wonderful Now

Me: Now it's Karin's turn! For this (since I read the manga), Karin is now living at the Hidden Leaf but cannot leave and must be watched in case she decides to leave.

* * *

"So.. You want me to babysit?" you asked looking at Tsunade strangely.

"Sort of.. We don't fully trust her yet and I would like that she stay with you for a while." Tsunade said as you sighed.

"Well at least she's around my age." you said tapping your chin as she turned to the door while it opened.

You saw a girl with bright red hair with matching color eyes as well as a pair of glasses which you had to admit made her look very sexy. She eyed you for a moment then averted her eyes towards Tsunade putting her hand on her hip.

"So she's my babysitter?" she asked seeming to be a little upset about being watched.

"Yes.. This is Yami, you'll be staying at her house for a little while and will do what she tells you without a fuss." Tsunade said as you smiled sweetly towards her making her blush lightly turning away.

"Well let's get going." you said clapping your hands together as she nodded following you out the door.

"So I didn't catch your name." you said turning towards her as she eyed you saying, "Didn't the Hokage tell you?"

"Hehe probably but I never listen to her." you said laughing as she smiled relaxing a little.

"Well it's Karin." she said as you smiled saying, "Well glad to have ya hear."

The rest of the way was silent as she was looking around the village getting an idea where everything was. You reached your house and unlocked the door motioning her inside as she looked around then towards you.

"You live here all by yourself?" she asked as you nodded saying, "Yep, my parents died when I was little so I'm sort of used to it."

You heard her stomach growl as she blushed lightly making you laugh crossing your arms and turn towards her.

"Well I guess I'll make some food first." you said as she looked away embarrassed making you smirk lightly.

Oh this girl was cute and stubborn and you smiled inwardly at the thought of having her all to yourself for a while. You began cooking as she seemed to not be sure what to do but watch and talk. At the mention of Sasuke's name though you grunted and frowned, after all this time you still hated that man.

"You don't like Sasuke I take it." she said as you nodded saying, "He's an ass."

"Yea.. I found that out the hard way." she said touching her chest as you frowned saying, "Hell men are idiots anyway."

"Yea.. I'm through with men for good." she said leaning over the counter as you replied, "Same... men just don't appeal to me anymore."

You saw her eye you for a moment but look away as you finished what you were cooking. You handed her some food as she walked to the table and you grabbed some as well sitting beside her. You watched her eat as you couldn't help but think how cute she was and at the same time had a sexy aura to her. You inwardly smiled thinking about having her all to yourself for the next few weeks and felt hot just thinking about the things you would do to her.

"What's that look for?" you heard her suddenly say as you blinked blushing lightly and laughed saying, "Nothing.."

After you both finished you changed into your pajamas as she did the same using your clothes. You brought her to the spare bed room as she looked around for a moment and spotted your Make Out Paradise book.

"Is that the book that the weird pervert sensei reads?" she asked as you laughed lightly saying, "Yep, what can I say I'm a pervert too."

She smirked lightly turning away from it as she stretched and you watched her body tighten and heave popping her breasts out more.

"Well I'm going to bed." she said as you nodded watching her walk into the room and close it.

You walked into your room and turned the light off laying down as you stared up at the ceiling. You sighed turning your head towards the spare room just imagining what Karin was doing in there. You could imagine her pleasuring herself as her light moans filled the air while her breasts bounced to the rhythm of her fingers.

_Screw this! _You thought getting up and opening your door tip toeing to the spare room and put your ear to the door. You could hear a light moan as you smirked lightly going back to your room really quick to grab something then came back lightly grabbing the door knob.

You turned the knob opening the door with your hands behind your back as she looked up quickly with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously blushing as you smirked stepping into the room more and said, "Well if I recall Tsunade said you had to do whatever I tell you..."

You began twirling a two pairs of handcuffs you had behind your back as she suddenly looked very interested.

"Well I wouldn't want to give her a reason to not trust me." she said taking off her glasses and putting them on the bed side table.

You swayed your hips walking towards you as she watched you with a fiery lust gaze making your insides burn with anticipation. You grabbed her left wrist locking her in place with the handcuffs then did the same to the other as she shivered because of the cool metal against her skin. You began undressing yourself as she watched you bitting her lip and tightening her fist. Once you finished you crawled on top of her and pressed your lips to hers passionately.

You began undressing her upper half and licked your lips staring at her luscious breasts hungrily. You brought your mouth down taking one of her pink buds into your mouth as she moaned arching herself into your mouth further. Your hand slipped past her shorts to her already soaked lower lips as she moaned bucking up wanting your finger inside her. You pulled your hand out making her groan as you smirked pulling her shorts down leaving her naked under you.

"So impatient." you purred as she glared lustfully towards you making you giggle.

You started grinding your hips into hers making both of you moan feeling your juices mix with each others. Her legs spread wider as she moaned your name loudly while her toes curled making you grind harder and faster against her. You unlocked her wrists as she instantly grabbed onto your breasts squeezing them roughly making you groan.

"Karin.." you panted as her fingers rolled along your harden buds and glided over you softly.

You could feel the knot in your stomach tightly as you were panting breathlessly and grinding frantically trying to get as close to her as you could. Her hands began gripping the bed sheets beneath her as she arched into your body with her breasts bobbing in rhythm to your thrusts.

"Ya.. Oh Yami!" she cried out coming against you as you cried out doing the same feeling your body shudder as your climax shook through your body.

You rolled over feeling the warmth leave you as she let out a sigh of content making you laugh lightly.

"I'm kinda glad I decided to help out the Leaf now." she said smirking towards you as you laughed saying, "You know.. So am I."

* * *

Me: That's all! Sorry it took me so long . Anyway I have a request I have to finish before I start the next one. Remember to review ^^


	17. Happy Birthday

Me: Okay after a long time of not posting anything I finally finished Kankuro's!

* * *

You strolled through the Leaf Village with your Make Out Paradise book in front of you enjoying the sunshine. Naruto was away and Lee was doing who knew what with Gai so you were forced to just walk around till something interesting stopped you.

"Hey Yami!" you heard as you looked up seeing Temari and Kankuro walking in your direction making you smile widely.

"Holy crap! What are you two doing here?" you asked looking between them as Temari smiled saying, "Gaara sent us here for some work."

"Cool! So where you staying at?" you asked as Temari blushed lightly saying, "Well Shikamaru offered his place.."

"Psh yea.. But I don't want to deal with you guys ogling at one another." Kankuro said crossing his arms as you laughed lightly.

"You can always stay with me Kankuro." you said smiling hopefully as he looked towards you smirking lightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." he said as you told him where it was and looked at Temari who was rolling her eyes.

"Easy there Romeo.. Anyway me and Kankuro have to stop by to talk to Tsunade." Temari said as you nodded watching them walk off.

You went back to your book as you walked home wanting to make sure you didn't have stuff lying around everywhere. Once inside you put your hands on your hips seeing your dirty clothes scattered around as you laughed lightly and began cleaning up a little. You heard a knock on your as you yelled for them to come in and in strolled Kiba as you smirked towards him.

"Hey dog boy.." you said as he flashed a canine grin saying, "Nice to see you Yami... what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning.. I told Kankuro he could stay over since Temari is staying over with Shikamaru." you said shrugged as he laughed lightly.

"I see.. Well I just wanted to drop off this scroll you need to fill out." he said holding up a scroll as you nodded taking it.

"Thanks." you said as he shrugged heading to the door but stopped saying, "Oh and tell Kankuro I said happy birthday."

Your eyes widened as he closed the door, you didn't know it was Kankuro's birthday. _Crap! I forgot! And it's to late to get him something!_

You smacked your forehead and sighed frustrated at your forgetfulness, You bit the tip of your thumb nail in thought of what to do. You looked around your house as your eyes stopped on your book and a light bulb went off in your head.

-An hour later-

You heard a knock on your door as you yelled for them to come in and you saw Kankuro pop his head in with his things on his back.

"Hey Yami.. Something smells good." he said as you smiled stepping out in your kiss the chef apron.

"Thanks.. You can put your things in the first door on the left." you said as he nodded walking off to do so.

You placed the food on the table as he came back out without his puppet and without his face paint making him look all the more better. You both sat down and began eating as he told you what he's been up to and you listened quietly.

"So today is a pretty special day isn't it." he said hinting to you as you smiled saying, "Of course you and Temari came here."

His smile went down a little but he sucked it up and nodded as you inwardly smirked. _Good he has no idea I know.. _

You picked up the plates once he finished as he stretched flexing his muscles making you groan in your throat lightly. You turned back around smiling at him and strolled into the dining room and leaned over the table letting your cleavage show as his eyes dropped towards them.

"Well I need to take a shower." you said as he nodded silently and followed your body till it disappeared into the bathroom.

You quickly got undressed and turned on the water and stepped inside letting the warm water flow down your body. You grabbed the removable shower head and smirked lightly as you slipped it down your body letting it caress you. You placed it lower as you began moaning lightly so Kankuro could hear you but only a little. Your moans would get louder then quieter until you finally came leaning against the shower wall. You sighed content and finished cleaning yourself up and turned off the water.

You dried your hair some and then grabbed a small towel that just barely covered your body and opened the door walking to your room. You didn't see or hear Kankuro as you frowned but it was cut off as you were pushed against the wall with someone's lips pressed to yours.

You felt there lips leave yours as you looked up at a smirking Kankuro making you smirk back as he pushed against you letting you feel his arousal.

"You're such a tease Yami.." he groaned as you laughed lightly saying, "I try."

He hesitantly pressed his lips to yours as you smiled pulling him closer letting him know you had no intention of stopping. His hands ran along your towel and along your hips as you moaned into the kiss feeling his rough hands travel around. You felt one of his hands travel up your towel as you gasped lightly feeling his cold finger creep to your opening. He pulled off your towel with your other hand and pulled away drinking in your body as you smirked poking him lightly.

"Hey now, lose the clothes too." you said as he replied, "As you wish."

He began undressing as you leaned against the wall watching him as his muscular body was visible for your eyes to devour. Once he was down to his boxers you pushed off the wall pushing him down on the bed and climbed on top of him pressing your lips to his. You left his mouth and began kissing over his Adam's apple and down his chest as he made little noises of pleasure.

His hands glided along your body and to your breasts as he took them in his hands and squeezed them possessively making you groan lightly against his body. You began kissing along his chest as you felt his hands shake lightly the closer you got to his boxers making you smirk lightly and stop just at the rim of them. You looked up at the tent as he blushed lightly averting his eyes making you sit back up and gliding your body down him more.

"Someone is being awfully shy." you said rubbing his chest as he replied, "You seem like you know what you're doing and I'm just laying here.."

"Well experiment and explore, you can do whatever you want." you said as he smirked again sitting up and catching your mouth.

He pulled you into his lap as you rubbed up against him feeling him groan in your mouth so you wrapped your legs around him pulling him closer. You unwrapped your legs giving him enough room to take off his boxers as he poked at your inner thigh making you moan lightly rolling your hips.

"Hold on. I need something." he said between kisses as he reached into this pants pocket and pulled out a condom as you smirked.

"Something was expecting something." you said as he smirked back and said, "Better safe then sorry."

You nodded putting it on him and rubbing him gently making him grunt and buck into your hands letting you know you were in control. He grabbed your hips and turned you around so you weren't facing him as you looked at him confused but he just smirked wider.

"No more control for you." he said as you pouted but stopped as he pushed you down in one quick motion filling you up.

"Kankuro!" you moaned loudly as he grasped your hips and began bucking up into you as you grabbed onto his legs for support.

His hands slowly traveled up grabbing your breasts from behind quickening his motions as you leaned back against his chest while he began sucking on your neck. You could feel his heart beat through his chest as he grabbed one of your shoulders pushing you down farther inside him as you began moaning his name feeling his hot breath on your neck.

"You feel so good." he groaned against your ear as his deep voice was sending you over the edge and you bit your lip bouncing on him faster.

"Nya Kank.. U..r..OH!" you cried loudly coming as he grunted your name squeezing your shoulders and coming right after.

You fell completely against his back as he fell back as well leaning against your head board while you both were panting roughly. He helped you up as you whimpered at the loss of him and he sat you beside him as you laid against his chest.

"Happy Birthday Kankuro." you said snuggling into him as he replied, "You remembered after all?"

You laughed lightly and said, "Of course no way I would forget."

_Hehe thanks a lot Kiba. _Was the last thing you thought before falling asleep to his peaceful heart beat.

* * *

Me: That's all for now, again sorry about the long wait :( I have 2 requests I need to do so I'll be working on those and the next part of the series which will be Jiraiya.


	18. Author Note!

Hello everyone, I thought I would write this and let everyone know who all is going to be giving a chapter. I would also like to say I appreciate everyone who is being patient with me since I haven't written in quite some time. I've been working a lot lately and haven't had time to really get down to ideas and such but I will without a doubt be finishing up this Series.

* - If this is beside the person that means I am currently writing it.

**Guys:**

Gaara

Sai

Neji

Pein

Zetsu

Deidara

Yamato

**Girls:**

Sakura*

Ino

Tsunade

Temari

Anko

Shizune

Mei

Now this list could get longer I'm not sure but these are the ones I'm doing for sure. Also do NOT ask for Orochimaru cause I will say no every time. I'll keep updating this when I finish one so make sure to keep looking at this to stay updated.


	19. My Dirty Little Secret

Me: Alright now the next on my list Jiraiya, I was originally not going to do him but I thought what the hell there are some people that enjoy him. Also sorry it's out so late, I got a job and been working most of the day and night.

* * *

You sat against a tree as the shade kept you cool watching Naruto and Jiraiya spare one another. You sighed bored picking at the ground wondering when you would be heading back to the Leaf. Tsunade had wanted you to tag along so you could make sure that Jiraiya was actually training Naruto and not just running off to pick up girls so in a way you could understand her concern.

"Alright kid that's enough for today." Jiraiya said as you looked back up seeing Naruto panting lightly but still wanting more.

"Come on Pervy Sage I want to train more!" he said excitedly as you smiled at his spunk.

"What about Yami I'm sure she's getting bored just sitting there." Jiraiya said as you blushed lightly but hid it not wanting to be caught.

"Yea Yami is bored.." you said smirking lightly standing up and putting your hoodie back on as Naruto sighed.

"Okay, but tomorrow you should join us in sparring." Naruto said as you walked towards them and said, "And give Jiraiya an excuse to dump you with me and pick up girls no thanks."

"Aw come on I'm right here!" Jiraiya said as you crossed your arms turning away from them both.

"Let's get back into town, we still need to get a place to stay." you said walking as Naruto ran up to catch up to you while Jiraiya ran off somewhere.

"Sorry you were bored back there." he said frowning as you pat his head saying, "It's alright, I'm happy you're getting stronger."

"Still.. I don't know why pervy sage asked Tsunade if you would be the one to come with us." he said putting his hands behind his back as you turned quickly towards him.

"He.. He did?" you asked surprised as Naruto nodded saying, "Yea.. And he kept looking at you with we were sparring. But I didn't mind, I got the upper hand."

You smiled as he smirked and you faced forward in thought, what was Jiraiya's angle in all this? _That perv just wants to get in my pants._ You rolled your eyes shaking your head while you reached the hotel and got two rooms.

"Can I share a room with you Yami, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and see Jiraiya with another girl again." he said as you laughed nodding and said, "Of course!"

You hauled your bag and unlocked the door putting your things down as Naruto followed you and plopped on one of the beds.

"Why don't we find Jiraiya and get something to eat." you said as Naruto nodded and you both made your way out of the hotel and searched for Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage! Where are you?" Naruto yelled as you held in a laugh as Jiraiya came storming towards you both.

"Hey how many times have I told you not to call me that!" he said as you giggled putting your hand over your mouth.

He sighed obviously seeing that Naruto wasn't going to stop and said, "Come on let's go eat."

You all walked to a little café and ordered something to eat as you tapped your finger listening to Naruto's stomach growling loudly.

"Honestly Naruto.. How can you eat so much?" you asked as he replied, "I'm a growing ninja."

"Yea.. Ever growing.." Jiraiya said as you smirked closing your eyes as Naruto began yelling at him.

"So why did you want to drag Yami-chan on this mission anyway Pervy Sage?" Naruto said as Jiraiya froze and you opened your eyes curious about the answer as well.

"Well.. Cause.. I thought she would keep you preoccupied." he said as you snorted saying, "Bull crap. You know as well as I do he wants to train with you and in all honesty anyone could have come on this mission with you both."

"Yea but they're not as pretty as you Yami." Jiraiya said as you stiffened but shook it off saying, "Yea yea whatever ya perv."

Jiraiya began drinking some saki as the food came and you ate it slowly seeing Jiraiya get more and more tipsy by the minute. Naruto was to busy talking to you to notice but soon Jiraiya hiccuped and stood up and you watched him curiously.

"Well I'm off.. See you later." he said walking off in a sort of sway as you sighed looking down at your now empty plate.

"Ready to head upstairs?" you asked as Naruto nodded and you placed the money down and left the café.

Once you made it back to the room Naruto went into the bathroom and came out ready for bed with his cute night cap. He instantly fell onto the bed and passed right out as you sighed crossing your arms not feeling tired yet. You took your hoodie off and sat against the wall opening up your book and began reading to pass the time instead.

Your head kept looking up though to the wall wondering if Jiraiya was alright in his state of mind. You frowned and looked at your book wondering why you even cared, I mean he was probably with some girl and stayed with her. _Still what if he was in trouble..._

You closed the book groaning as you turned to Naruto seeing him drooling and snoring making a little smile escape your lips as you stood up getting your weapons just in case and leaving the hotel room. You made your way outside seeing the street lights lit and some people still in the bars and walking the streets trying to get home.

You first decided to check out the bar as you walked in seeing it filled up quiet a bit and you walked up to a women serving drinks.

"Hey have you seeing a older guy with long white hair and red markings on his face." you said as she scoffed saying, "Yea that pervert was here but he left with some guys a couple of minutes ago."

You frowned and thanked her walking out of the bar and scanning the area till your eyes fell on a darkened alley way. You took out a kunai twirling it on your finger as you made your way towards it and keeping yourself against the wall keeping yourself in the dark.

"Man this guys got plenty of money.. Drunk tourists never learn." a guy said as you could see Jiraiya on the ground with his head down obviously to dizzy to look up.

"Hey ladies, back away from the perv." you said stepping out of the shadows as the three guys turned towards your smirking form.

"Well look at this little pretty girl, she wants to play ninja." one of the men said as your smirked widened and you stood in your usual stance.

You easily were able to kick all there asses as they dropped the money they had stolen and ran off making you smile and put your weapon away and turned towards Jiraiya.

"You really are hopeless Jiraiya." you said as he looked up and he gave you a loopy smile.

"Hey good looking." he said as you growled and did some hand signs spraying him with water as he shook it off blinking.

"Yami? What are you doing here and where is that pretty girl that saved me?" he said as you rolled your eyes and said, "I was that pretty girl that saved you thank you very much. Now come on it's late."

You put your hand out and he took it trying to catch his balance so you helped him towards the hotel. Once you reached his room you took his key from him opening the door and stumbled inside trying to keep him from falling down. You lost your footing as you grabbed onto him and you ended up between him and the wall.

You looked up nervously to see he had a smug look on his face pushing you more into the wall as you felt his heart beat against your body.

"Yami.. Must you deny me any longer.. You know you want me." he said as you puffed out your chest trying not to seem to weak.

"As if you perv, you may be my favorite writer but I do–" you were silenced as his lips covered yours making your eyes nearly pop out.

Your cheeks became a deep red as he pulled away looking down at you with a smile making you shift your eyes looking away. You heard him laugh as he moved his hands to either side of you and his warm breath tickled your ear.

"Come on Yami.. It can be our little secret." he said as you felt a shiver go down your spine biting your lip.

You thought for a moment, you couldn't say you weren't interested in the idea with being with a man that created a book that had your greatest fantasies in it. _He is pretty good looking for an old man..._ You thought smiling lightly as he seemed to take that as an invitation to began nibbling your neck.

"This never leaves the room after this." you said fighting back a moan as he smirked against your neck replying, "Deal."

His mouth attached to yours as his hands cupped your face pulling you into his large frame as your heart beat picked up. His hands found your hips as you felt his hardness against your thighs making you inwardly moan trying not to give in all the way. He pulled you away from the wall and laid on the bed letting you be on top and put his hands behind his head getting comfortable.

"You really want me to strip you and myself down?" you said mockingly as he gave you a little smirk nodding.

You rolled your eyes taking off his shirt as your eyes scanned over his bulging muscles and the horrible scar left by Naruto when he lost control. Your hands began running to his pants but you stopped short taking your hoodie and outer clothes so your bra was still on. You rolled over to the side and got comfortable as Jiraiya looked towards you slightly annoyed but curiously.

"You really think I'm that easy.. If you want me you're gonna have to do it yourself." you said with a mischievous smirk making him smirk back.

He pouted lightly but knew you weren't kidding so he grabbed onto your pants yanking them right off making you squeak looking at him surprised. He then pulled your bra right off breaking it as you sighed knowing you should have packed more. He grabbed onto your legs gently pulling you in towards him as his hands began fondling your breasts while you held in a moan not wanting to seem to eager.

He began suckling on them like a baby as you couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a long moan feeling him smirk against your body. He pulled off his boxers then your panties so you were finally both naked as he thrusted right into you making you groan out.

His pace was quick yet deep as he pulled your legs up and apart holding them tightly as he began thrusting quicker inside you making you cry out softly not wanting to wake Naruto up next door.

"Oh you're not getting away with that." he growled taking one of his hands off your ankle and began tweaking your clit sending out a loud cry from your mouth while he started rolling it in his fingers and massaging it. _Damn.. he sure knows what the hell he's doing..._

With every thrust and tweak you cried out louder and louder feeling the knot in your stomach just tighten until it felt ready to break. He then brought both his hands off there previous locations and to your butt squeezing it tightly and pounding it as close as he could making a violent orgasm erupt from inside you. He came right after feeling your walls close around him while he held you close not wanting to let go just yet.

Finally he laid you back down looking at your tired panting face with pride causing you to roll your eyes and smile. He decided to not say any smart remarks and laid beside you as you both fell into a deep slumber.

-Next Morning-

You were walking beside Naruto as he was talking about how much he wanted ramen again making you smile listening to him.

"Oh by the way Yami-chan, where did you go last night... I woke up to get something to drink and you weren't there." he said as your mouth twitched replying, "I left early to get some exercise and watch the sun go up."

"Well you're lucky.. I could hear Jiraiya-sama in the next room with some chick." he said scrunching his nose as you hid a smile.

"You're just jealous Naruto." Jiraiya said as Naruto smirked replying, "As if I got some secrets in my closet."

He turned to you winking as you smirked lightly seeing Jiraiya's face look towards you surprised while you put your hands behind your back.

"Aren't we all just filled with dirty little secrets." you said walking ahead of them both as they looked at you walking with a skip to your step.

* * *

Me: Yay it's finished! Alright the next will be Hidan and I'm more than half way finished with that one already.


	20. Sin With A Grin

Me: Looks like it's Hidan is up next, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

You were laying on your bed as a frustrated moan escaped your lips while you flipped on your back staring at the ceiling. You had been at the base for a few days on your own and for some reason you were incredibly horny. You had no idea what was wrong with your body but for some reason yourself alone couldn't ease your hunger for another person.

You growled and stood up walking into the kitchen and began angrily making food knowing the first member who walked through the door you were going to pounce on. You then walked into the living quarters and flipped on the channel to see it was left on the porn channel.

"Damn you!" you said throwing the remote turning the tv off as you cursed moving your body uncomfortably.

You laid back on the couch as you rubbed your hands over the fabric of your sweat pants and moaned bitting your lip. Your eyes shifted lightly as your hand slipped in and to your throbbing wet opening as you inserted a finger moaning louder. You started moving it in and out rubbing your breasts through your tank top and bucking to your fingers.

"Is anyone fucking here!" you heard a loud yell followed by a door slamming as your eyes snapped open and you fell off the couch removing your hand.

"I'm here." you said slightly huskily as you saw Hidan emerge through the door way with his ripped cloak and blood covering parts of his body.

"Damn.. Thought I had the place to myself." he said crossing his arms as you still looked at him from behind the couch.

Why the hell did he have to be the one walking through that damn door! He was the only one who wasn't allowed to have any contact with the opposite sex. Though you weren't the sort of person to care you knew his religion was very important to him so you knew it was only right to respect it. _But Damn him for being such eye candy! _

"Where's Kakuzu?" you asked looking around as he replied, "He decided to give in a bounty so he wont be back till tomorrow... I didn't want to deal with it."

He strolled into the kitchen to get something to eat as you fixed your clothes and followed him not knowing what else to do. He was leaning against the counter and eating an apple as the juice dripped down his chin and onto his chest as your eyes followed it hungrily.

"What the fuck are you staring at Yami?" he asked stopping your train of thought as you looked up at him laughing lightly.

"Nothing.. Just noticing you need a shower." you said as he grunted rolling his eyes saying, "I'll just get dirty again since I have to prey to Jashin."

"Still.. That isn't your blood I'm sure." you said crossing your arms and leaning against the wall as he looked at you.

"Fine whatever.. As long as you stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." he said walking past you as his musky scent filled your nose.

"Hey I wasn't staring at you!" you said defensively as he gave a dry laugh saying, "Whatever Yami, you know you can't have me so deal with it."

You glared towards him as he went into his room and you turned away flustered and embarrassed. _Am I that easy to read? _You groaned and walked into your room as you heard the shower start and you looked around your room for a moment. There was no point in pleasuring your self again since it would probably just be interrupted anyway.. That and the fact it wouldn't be enough. You took a kunai and began twirling it around and tossing it in the air until it slipped and cut your finger which instantly started bleeding.

"Damn.." you muttered sucking on the blood as you heard someone clear there throat.

You turned towards a wet Hidan with a towel around his waist while you stared at him with your finger in your mouth and blood dripping from it.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now." he said hazily as you smirked removing the finger saying, "Likewise."

You saw him snap out of his trance as he crossed his arms saying, "Of course I am always good looking.. Now.. Clean that up."

He began walking out the door as you looked at your bloody kunai and the fresh blood seep out of your finger then towards the door. _Fuck it._

You got up clenching the kunai and following Hidan as he opened his door, he turned around to say something to you but you pounced on him covering his mouth making him stumble backwards. Your legs were tightly wrapped around him as he fell onto the floor with a thump and you took the kunai cutting up his torso leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Your mouth left his to begin licking the trail of blood as he tried holding in a strangled groan of pleasure feeling the cool metal of the kunai scraping against his skin.

"You're a real bitch.. Jashin is going to make me pray so fucking much now." he said as you smirked replying, "Like I care."

Your mouth latched onto his again as he bit your bottom lip making it bleed and started sucking up the blood as you ran your hands all over his bloody torso. He flipped you over not wanting to be dominated anymore and began ripping open your clothes leaving pieces scattered around the bloody floor.

You easily grabbed his towel leaving him completely bare and tossed it out of the way and began pumping him in your hand as he moaned into your mouth. You could feel him grow with every pump as he was grabbing at your breasts squeezing them roughly letting you know he was still in charge. Once you felt he was about to burst you stopped as he left your mouth with a light growl shoving your panties off making you moan in anticipation.

"Fuck me already!" you moaned out not being able to take it anymore as he smirked pulling you up to a sitting position on his lap.

He grabbed your hips roughly and pounding you downwards onto him as you cried out moaning while he began pounding you into him. You knew bruises would be on your hips as he gripped them roughly and began biting your neck as blood seeped down your body and between your breasts. His head instantly went down to lick up the blood while you bounced on his lap trying to get all you could inside of you. You grabbed the kunai and began slicing up his back as he moaned and groaned from the pain and pleasure filling up inside him.

Your legs wrapped tightly around him not wanting to let him go as with each thrust you moaned louder and felt the knot get tighter. Your nails scraped up his skin while his bloody face buried into your chest sucking on your nipples roughly and nipping them just enough to make you shiver in delight.

"Oh... don't stop!" you yelled out as you reached your limit stabbing him in the back with the kunai making him come right after you.

You collapsed beside him panting roughly seeing the blood stained walls and floor around you both looking like you both just killed someone. You heard him mutter bitch under his breath as you smirked turning towards him seeing he was looking at you with a light smirk.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy yourself." you said to him as he grunted taking the kunai you had brought in.

"Guilty... and in the end I guess sinning with you is going to be worth all the praying I'll be doing tonight." he said licking the blood off of it as you smiled replying, "Well whenever you feel like sinning again you know where to find me."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for this one. I'll be working on Konan's for the Series and then I'll go from there.


	21. Painting Flowers

Me: Up next is Konan! She is my favorite female so I'm excited to finally do her..(Wow quite literally in fanfiction sense.)

* * *

For the past few weeks it had became increasing quiet in the Akatsuki hide out. It seemed Tobi completely changed and started only talking with Zetsu or Pein while Kisame left to try to hunt a Tailed Beast by himself. Then there was Konan and you, the only girls and the only ones who seemed to be out of the loop. Sure she was sometimes with Pein but he seemed to want to be by himself more than with her.

You had gotten word that Konan and Pein would be heading to the Leaf in a few days time and knew you would probably be spending some time alone. You looked out your window to see the sun was shining brightly and towards an empty sketch book you had gotten from Tobi so you smiled standing up and grabbing it.

You walked through the dim halls till you reached Konan's room and knocked confidently hearing lightly shuffling. The door open as you saw one of Konan's amber eyes peek out seeing it was you so she opened it wider.

"How can I help you Yami." she asked as you cleared your throat saying, "I thought that maybe you and me could go outside and press some flowers.."

"Sure." she said in her usual calm voice as you held in a blush moving out of the way so she could get by and followed you outside into the sun shine.

She began walking in front of you towards a large patch of wild flowers and sat down as you quickly walked to her joining her as she began picking out some flowers. You were both quiet silent collecting flowers while you helped her press them into the sketch pad while birds chirped in the distance. It was nice to have some peace when the world around you was so hectic and angry and even though Konan didn't say anything you could see a light spark in her eyes as she picked out different flowers.

After a little while both of you took your Akatsuki cloaks off seeing she was wearing a simple tank top with mush over it like you and black skirt while you had black shorts on.

"Thanks Yami.." you heard suddenly as you jumped in surprise seeing that Konan was staring down at a flower with a light smile.

"For what?" you asked as she turned towards you saying, "Everything... Since everything that's happened, it's good to know that someone in the group still cares about the beautiful things in life."

"Well I doubt the boys would understand." you said as she gave a little laugh nodding her head lightly.

"None the less.. Thanks." she said making a flower out of a piece of the paper and handing it to you as you took it happily.

"Anytime." you said putting it in your hair like hers and looking through the pressed flowers.

You felt her hand slide over yours and work it's way up your arm sending a pleasant chill up your spine as you blushed looking at her questionably. Her hand then ran it's way up to your cheek as your blush deepened while she pulled you in slowly pressing her lips soft yet firmly to your own while your piercings grazed one another.

You felt your body being pushed down into the soft grass with Konan above you as her tongue ran along your lower lip waiting for entrance. You opened your mouth happily as she smirked and began twirling her tongue around in your mouth playfully. Your hands began running down her body moaning lightly as she sucked on your tongue and began rubbing your breasts through the fabric of your shirt.

Your hands slid up her shirt and bra as you began rubbing and massaging her breasts making her moan leaving your mouth and letting you take her top off. You didn't waste any time putting your hand up her skirt feeling her soaked panties underneath as you rubbed them while she spread her legs wider.

"Don't make me wait longer." she said nibbling on your ear as your hand slipped up her panties and into her wet folds.

You began pumping your finger in and out of her as she started tugging and pulling off your clothes wanting to see the rest of you. She leaned forward taking one of your breasts in her mouth and sucked on it as your finger curled inside of her moaning while you felt her teeth graze it gently.

You could feel her pull your shorts and panties off as her fingers instantly slid there way inside you making you moan adding another finger to her. You both then laid sideways on the grass in a 69 sort of position as one of her legs rested on the grass while the other was on your shoulder.

You felt her breath tickle your clit as her tongue began playing with it as you moaned against her opening letting your tongue enter with your fingers. The hand holding you're hips gripped tighter while her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth flicking your clit playfully.

The cool metal of her piercing seemed to heighten your excitement as it must have hers since you both began bucking into one others faces at a faster pace then before. You felt her begin to pant into you as you quickened your fingers and tongue pushing them in further letting them rub against her walls. She then began sucking on your clit while her tongue circled around it and her fingers began opening and closing inside of you while you tried to moan her name.

You grabbed her hips with one of your hands and began pumping her faster towards you while she copied knowing you both were getting ready to burst with pleasure. Your toes began to curl and twitch as you felt yourself come with her right after. You drank in all her excess juices laying against her leg while panting feeling her lick up the rest of your mess.

Once you caught your breath you turned yourself around and laid down beside her as the sun began to set and stars started appearing in the sky. You felt her lay her hand over yours as you turned your head towards her seeing she was looking at you.

"I wish you didn't have to leave to the Leaf.. Or at least that I could have gone with you." you said as she frowned lightly replying, "I know, but when I return we can do this again."

You turned back to face ths sky as you smiled replying, "Yea, I'd love to do this again... and press flowers too."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for now! Next up in the Series is Sasori, so look out for it as soon as it's finished.


	22. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Me: I know I said Sasori was next in the last one but I finished this one first so it's Kakuzu's turn! Boy this took a long time to get out! But I apologize for the wait. I have my spell check back and more determined then ever to finish the series!

* * *

You bounced on the balls of your feet waiting outside the door to Leaders office as your partner for the day was inside getting briefed. You were going as a sort of side kick since your last mishap with Hidan and almost actually killing him. In your defence though he had it coming... though Leader thought otherwise and being punished for it was the best course of action.

The door opened suddenly as Kakuzu walked out putting a bunch of yen into a white large envelope which he quickly tucked it into his coat as you tilted your head towards him.

"Can we go now?" you asked as he looked towards you saying, "Yes. And make sure to keep up."

He began walking off as you scrunched up your nose but followed him non the less curious about the envelope he hid away. As you left the hideout a light fog covered the ground as it kept you both hidden to passing by travellers.

"So what's the mission?" you finally asked as he kept looking forward saying, "That's non of your concern you are only here to observe and keep your mouth shut."

"You are seriously going to be like that... this is cause of Hidan isn't it." you said crossing your arms as he eyed you while you sighed.

"Look he had it coming.. and you have to admit it was funny.." you said hopefully even though you knew it was a lost cause.

"You seduced and flashed him because he took your wallet causing the enemy to slice him in half and left him there till help arrived and letting the enemy take money and a bounty... does that sum it up?" he said darkly as you frowned.

"Well you got him eventually... and I got my wallet back." you frowned as he shook his head turning away from you.

The rest of the trip was quiet, Kakuzu wasn't the talking type anyway... though you always joked that his threads could be used in kinky ways causing him to ignore you. The sun had begun to set as you started seeing bright lights over the horizon and music. The closer you got it became obvious it was a huge tourist attraction and gambling spot making you smile lightly. So what if you couldn't do anything in the mission you could still play some games and maybe win some money.

"The person we're meeting wont come till tomorrow, we will get a room." Kakuzu said walking towards a run down hotel at the edge of the village.

You frowned lightly but knew this was his way of saving money so there was nothing you could do to change his mind. He got one room as you walked up a creaking stair case and into a little dirty room with one lopsided bed and old worn wooden table.

"I'm going to look around..." you said not even bothering to look into the bathroom as Kakuzu narrowed his eyes towards you.

"Don't do anything stupid." he said as you scoffed replying, "As if.."

You took off your cloak and headband before walking out of the door and towards the loud music and flashing lights. You made it to a little casino as you instantly got your wallet out and plopped down at a table, grabbed a drink and got ready to win some money.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

You frowned looking at your empty wallet as you walked back to the hotel in defeat. You were so close to winning the jackpot and if you had just a few dollars more you could have won it. You stopped for a moment remembering the money in that envelope as you smirked thinking of a perfect plan to get it.

You stood outside the hotel door as you pushed up your boobs and messed up your hair taking a deep breath hoping this wouldn't be your last night alive. You opened the door with a stumble as you drunkenly walked towards a suspicious Kakuzu and smiled sexily towards him.

"Yami.. what have you be-" he was about to say but you grabbed right at his crotch pushing him up against the wall and kissing where you hoped his mouth was over his mask.

Your hands slipped around his body as he seemed frozen in place not sure what to do in the situation he was forced into. You finally felt the envelope as you pulled it out of his pocket gently slipping it under your shirt and pushing back off of him. Before he could speak you winked and walked out of the room closing the door behind you and smirking while you walked back to the casino.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

You sighed lightly putting your hands in your pockets as you saw the hotel in front of you and stood still afraid to go in. You took a deep breath and walked the flight of stairs hesitating but shook it off opening the door seeing it was pitch black inside. You let out a little sigh of relief guessing he had gone to sleep or left the room and walked cautiously towards what you hoped was the bed.

Suddenly you felt some sort of vine or thread grab your wrists and slam you into something hard as you fell against it feeling it was the desk. You looked up to see a pair of glowing emerald eyes making you inwardly shiver.

"You may be able to pull that stunt on Hidan but I can play back." he said as you saw him reach up and pull down his mask seeing his stitched face better as well as threads coming out from them.

His mouth latched to yours as your eyes widened feeling his thread like tongue push it's way into your mouth and begin exploring around taking over. You felt your arms slam together as they were tied up and put over your head as the threads began tearing at your clothes making you moan into the kiss.

He pulled away as the threads crept up to your breasts wrapping around them and teasing you nipples as you arched slightly wanting more.

"I know you took that envelope and for that I will punish you." he said as his hands glided down to your panties.

Your eyes looked towards his hand slightly worried as threads came out of them and they slipped past your panties feeling them squirm over your clit and into you. You let out a little cry feeling your nipples being pinched as the threads went deep inside you wiggling around.

"See.. I told you they can be used for kinky things." you managed to moan out as his eyes shifted to your flushed face and he smirked.

You felt them retract once you got close to your end making you let out an unhappy moan of disapproval but it was silence as he started removing his clothes. You wiggle your wrists trying to free them but felt his threads tighten against your wrists so you decided to stop fighting. You were lifted from the desk by your wrists as you floated naked and landed on a lumpy matrass as the moon light showed Kakuzu standing naked above you.

The threads retraced from your breasts as they moved to your legs lightly pushing them apart with no fight from you. The bed shifted as he climbed on top of you while you felt his hardness near your opening making you gulp in anticipation. He thrust into you with little to no concern whether you wanted it or not as you cried out feeling his length fill you to the brim.

His thrusts were rough and unemotional and for some reason you couldn't have been more turned on. You let out shaking pants as his actual hands slithered up your body to your breasts squeezing them roughly and his threads help your legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of you.

"Kakuzu.." you purred out as you could almost feel his smirk from the way he twitched above you and began speeding up.

His threads finally released there hold as you pulled his head down kissing him on the mouth sliding your tongue into his mouth. He groaned into the kiss as your nails clawed there way up and down his back and he began slamming into you.

Your panting became more frantic as you felt yourself nearing your end as your hips moved with his trying to fill you up as much as you could until your back arched up and you cried out his name. He shuddered above you following your orgasm as he held himself up so not to crush you from above.

His threads began retracting as you got off of you settling down beside you making the bed sink and you to slid closer to him.

"You better have a good reason for taking that money for your own enjoyment then losing it all." Kakuzu said suddenly still having slight coldness to his words making you laugh lightly.

He turned towards you with a slight glare as you shook your head saying, "Silly.. I did lose it but instead I got twice as much. I'm picking up the yen tomorrow."

He looked towards you surprised as you kissed him on the nose saying, "But if that gets me those kind of punishments I just might do it again."

* * *

Me: That's all for this one! Don't know whose I'll finish next.. But you'll have to wait and find out!


	23. Time Of The Season

Me: Now it's Kiba's turn! I hope you all like it! I'm sorry it took me sooooooo long to get this out! I will try to get these out at a more timely matter. At the moment I'm working on becoming the lead at my job and due to being very short staffed it's my job to learn on my own and train the newbies coming in. So I will try to get time for writing even it's for an hour a day.

* * *

You stood beside a fidgety Hinata as Tsunade looked towards you both quietly waiting for your third and forth member to get there. Suddenly the door burst open as Kiba and Akamaru rushed in panting lightly.

"Glad you actually made it." Tsunade said as you smirked towards him while he flashed a toothy smile.

"So what's the mission then?" you asked crossing your arms as Tsunade smiled replying, "With Yami as the team leader you are all to go and find this."

She showed you a picture of a black and orange plant as you took the picture eyeing it curiously.

"This plant is used in certain herbs and we're running low on them, it emits a very potent stench of manure and has chakra that emits from parts of the stem. That's why I knew Kiba's nose and Hinata's eyes would be perfect for this." she said as you smirked saying, "And I'm an amazing leader."

Akamaru barked as you smiled patting his head while Tsuande rolled her eyes saying, "Well I want you to head out immediately."

All four of you left the Hokage tower as you turned to your team saying, "Alright meet me at the gates in 15 minutes."

Hinata nodded running off as Kiba jumped on top of Kiba while you looked at him saying, "It's not like you being late.. Why were you?"

He seemed to look nervous all of a sudden saying, "Oh well.. You see.."

**Kiba's POV -Flashback-**

"Mom! There's something wrong with me." you cried out feeling your body tingle all over as your mom came rushing into your room and sniffing the air smirking.

"Hehe looks like you've finally hit that time where your senses for the opposite sex our heighten." she said as you looked towards her confused as she continued saying, "It's sort of like going in heat, all your smells are heighten, especially towards females and there's a chance you will lose control and act on them."

"But I'm going on a mission with Hinata and.. Yami..." you said as you shivered saying Yami's name.

She looked at you sternly saying, "Well then I suggest you control yourself or you might do something you regret."

**Yami's POV -Current-**

"Well?" you said waiting for him to finish as he said, "I couldn't find my shoes."

You watched as he walked off and you watched him for a moment before shrugging and going to get yourself packed. Once you finished you made it to the gates to see Hinata was already there and Kiba was in sight as he walked up to you both.

"Alright team, it's going to take a few days to get to this location so let's get going." you said while they nodded and Akamaru barked.

You all walked in silence with Akamaru running a head making sure the path was safe while Kiba stayed in the back away from you and Hinata. You looked back at him curiously but he kept looking at the ground so you sighed lightly looking towards Hinata.

"Do you know what's up with Kiba?" you asked as she jumped lightly realizing you were talking to her.

"Um.. I.. I'm not sure... he's never acted like this before..." she said unsure as you frowned as you had a feeling this journey would be interesting.

Once it became dark you found a good spot for camp as you set up at tent for you and Hinata to share while Kiba moved his tent a little farther away from the both of you. You scrunched up your nose but shrugged it off as Akamaru gathered some firewood.

"Alright team, Kiba you will keep watch first then I'll take over and after that Hinata will finish up the night. Akamaru, you may do as you wish." you said as Akamaru barked and curled up next to Kiba passing out making you laugh.

You and Hinata changed and headed to bed as you waited till you could hear Hinata's voice slow down signaling she was asleep as you got up quietly leaving the tent seeing Kiba jump startled. You sat beside him as his body tensed up and you sighed lightly getting comfortable.

"Seriously Kiba what's going on... you are never like this." you said as you sighed crossing his arms saying, "It's nothing.. Just stressed cause of home and missions. It has nothing to do with you."

"Hehe I never said it had anything to do with me... so obviously it does." you said smirking as he growled frustrated standing up.

"Just mind your own business. I don't want to talk about it. Now get some sleep before your shift." he said flailing his arms around as you sighed standing up.

You walked towards him as he was backed up into a tree while he seemed extremely tense and nervous. Your body leaned ever so lightly against his as your lips ticked his ear wishing him a good night. You heard him let out a big sigh of relief as you made it back into the tent getting some much needed sleep.

It had been two nights since your encounter with Kiba and he was silent to you and made sure to keep his distance whenever the chance was given. You looked at your map and hoped on top of a high rock as they all watched you from below.

"Alright gang this looks like the place. Now let's get to finding the pant!" you said with a fist pump and jumped down looking at the trees and looked around frustrated.

"I guess it's your guys turn." you said as Hinata activated her Byakugan and Kiba began sniffing at the air.

You leaned against a tree as Akamaru began to bark and ran in a directions with all you of you guys behind him.

"I can sense a strange chakra up ahead." Hinata said as Kiba followed up saying, "Yea there is a strange smell in the direction as well."

As you were running and not paying much attention a huge force pushed Akamaru back making him domino effect the rest of you to the ground. You got up seeing a giant bear in front of your path with 3 little ones behind her.

"The flower is right behind her." Hinata said as you stood up trying to think of the best way to get it without hurting the mother bear and her cubs.

"I'm gonna run for it." you said then sprinted off throwing kuni at her feet to push her back.

You skidded toward the flower plucking it as you heard a noise from Hinata and felt someone push you out of the way. You looked over to see Kiba on the ground as Hinata rushed in pushing the bear back while you grabbed Kiba placing him on Akamaru's back and getting out of there.

Once you were all at a safe distance you sighed lightly holding the flower in your hand as Hinata made a strange noise. You caught her as she fell to the ground unsure of what was going on.

"The flower.. It sucks out my chakra when my Byakugan is activated." she said as you frowned looking towards Akamaru.

"Looks like we are setting up camp here... keep watch for me while I get her in the tent. I'll tend to Kiba in a minute." you said as he whined but barked lightly.

Once Hinata was comfortable you helped Kiba into his tent and closed the zipper preventing bugs to get in. You unbuttoned his shirt flipping him on his side seeing the claw marks making you frown. You cleaned up his wounds then flipped him back on his back looking at his well toned muscles.

You felt your body heat up just thinking about running your hands down his chest and down past his belt. You saw his body tense up signaling he was awake as you leaned down and let your breath tickle his ear.

"Kiba... are you okay?" you asked in a low sensual voice as he hopped up quickly but immediately regretted it grunting lightly.

"Yami... why do u do this to me..." he said grumbling as you innocently titled your head and frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You've been acting silly since we left for this mission." you said crossing your arms as he just turned away glaring at the tent.

You sighed and grabbed your clothes taking your hoodie and stuff off as his head snapped up looking at you astonished.

"Yami–" he began but you put your hand over his mouth saying, "Shut up and let me change."

You got down to your bra and shorts when suddenly you were pinned onto the floor with a ravage looking Kiba. Before you could speak his mouth covered yours forcing his tongue into your mouth as his hard chest pressed against yours causing you to let out a soft groan. He pushed his lower body against you a you felt him throbbing making your eyes open feeling him press it against you.

"These clothes have to come off now." he said darkly as your body shivered in excitement seeing this side of him.

The rest of what you had was ripped from his body as he quickly undressed himself to and went right to your breasts sucking and nipping them causing you to moan. He then bent his head down and began lapping away at your juices as you panted and moaned loudly. Without a moments notice he slammed into you as you yelped lightly. He began pounding inside you with such force and in a sick animalistic way it excited you even more.

"Kiba..." you moaned out lowly as he growled lightly clamping his canine's into your neck in a claiming manor.

He pinned your wrists over your head and brought your legs over his shoulders as his thrusts became more quick and sporadic. You could feel blood drip from your wound but you ignored it feeling the warmth build up in your lower stomach. He finally let go of your wrists as you dug your nails into his back feeling him groan gripping your hips tightly making you moan with every thrust.

"Yami. Come with me." you heard him growl in your ear as he pushed as deep as he could into you making your cry out coming with him.

He held himself up panting as his eyes became less animalistic and he blinked looking down at your panting form.

"Don't give me that look. I knew you were acting funny and I put the pieces together so lay down and just go to sleep." you said pulling him down as his head rested on your boobs and he shrugged saying, "Guess I can't argue then."

He soon fell asleep as you both slept with a triumphant smile on your faces knowing there were no regrets this night.

* * *

Me: Alright that is all for now and next should be Sasori so I'll do my best to get it out!


	24. No Strings Attached

Me: Alright next up in the Series is Sasori! I decided to get this out before going to bed so it's my way of sort of catching up with lost time.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Yami!" you heard as you groaned pulling your blanket over your head replying, "Not this early Tobi.."

Suddenly your blanket was pulled off leaving you in your boy shorts and tank top as you glared up at a smirking Deidara.

"It's quite a good morning." he said as you rolled your eyes saying, "Go pleasure yourself you fruit!"

You got up pushing them both out of the room and began getting ready looking at the calendar to see it was indeed your birthday. Once you finished getting ready you slid out of your bedroom and into the kitchen to see there were chocolate pancakes waiting for you with a lopsided whip cream smile on them.

"Yami-chan, Tobi is sorry but Leader-sama wants me and Deidara to go on a mission.." Tobi said with his head down as you frowned lightly.

"Well then who's gonna be here to entertain me?" you asked pouting as Deidara smirked saying, "Sasori will be here."

You smirked lightly looking in the direction of his room as Deidara pat your head saying goodbye with Tobi. You watched them leave you as you began shoveling the pancakes into your mouth and thinking about what you should get Sasori to do with you.

You shook your head getting dirty thoughts out of your mind knowing Sasori would never be into stuff like that and finished eating deciding to go to his room. Once you made it you knocked on his door and saw the door crack open as his puppet eyed you. You had yet to see like everyone else what Sasori actually looked like so maybe one of your birthday wishes could come true today.

"What do you want Yami?" he asked in his dark gruff voice as you replied, "Well it's my birthday...and I wanted to hang out with you."

"Are Tobi and Deidara gone?" he asked knowingly as you sighed saying, "Yea.."

He opened his door as you stepped in to the dimly lit room seeing different puppets hanging from the walls and on shelves. You had only seen his room once when you first arrived but that was only briefly when you were just wanting to look inside. You heard the door close as you turned around seeing Sasori hobble over to his working bench as you watched him curiously as he his hat was taken off by his tail.

"You know since it's my birthday I deserve a gift." you said as he eyed you sternly saying, "Oh you do?"

"Yea.. For as long as I've been here I've wanted to know what you look like.. I know it's probably a long shot but I'd like to see." you said looking at him sincerely.

He turned back around seeming to ignore your request as you sighed picking up one of his puppets and inspecting it till the sound of something hitting the floor made you jump. You turned around seeing the short puppet being taken off and in it's place a handsome wooden boy with red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

You stood there staring at him for a moment seeing his emotionless eyes bore into your own till you finally began walking towards him. You reached down to his hand and grabbed it feeling it was smooth and cool yet for wood it was incredibly soft. You pulled up the sleeve of his cloak seeing the joints of his puppet form and slid your finger tips across them. He stayed quiet while you stroked it down to his hand then let go standing back and looked up and smiling towards him.

"This is the best present thanks Sasori-sama." you said as he let a little smirk grace his lips.

Suddenly you frowned feeling your body being tugged towards him then stopped right in front of him as you struggled against the invisible force making him smirk a little wider.

"You should know my chakara strings are stronger then you Yami." he said eyeing you with his large brown eyes like you were some sort of play thing.

With a flick of his wrist your body began to levitate while your arms hung slightly above you making you look like a puppet hanging on the wall.

"This isn't a way to treat a girl on her birthday." you said as he just smirked wider walking up to you as his breath tickled your neck.

"Yet somehow I think you will enjoy yourself." he said making you shudder as his lips pressed against your neck.

"So you're a mind reader along with being a master of puppets." you said trying to hold onto your strength.

You could feel the strings wrap there way up your legs and rest on your inner thigh as he sent little waves of chakra through them making you feel a vibrating sensation from them. They began creeping inside your underwear resting against your warmth as he sent a stronger wave through them as your legs shook and you let out a soft moan.

"You aren't as strong as I thought you were.. This should be easier then expected." he said against your neck as the strings pulled your underwear down.

You felt more wrap themselves around your breasts tightening whenever you tried to pull away making light moans continue to escape your lips. Slowly the rest of your clothing was removed by strings as you opened your eyes seeing Sasori begin to undress while you watched in anticipation.

"Got wood?" you said as he looked towards you smirking at your childish tone and replied, "It's a very special kind that I think you'll enjoy."

Your eyes widen at his already erect manhood but your eyes looked up back at him as he lowered your slightly so your toes touched the floor again. They were quickly lifted up and tied around his back as you felt how soft his skin was despite being made of wood. The chakra strings suddenly made there way inside you as you moaned out feeling the waves of chakra pumping inside of you.

"Enjoying your self aren't you?" he purred into your ear sending stronger waves as the tips of the chakra strings vibrated against your erect nipples.

"Enough teasing... the birthday girl demands the rest of this lovely package." you said biting your lip and thrusting your hips towards him.

"If you insist." he said pulling the chakra strings out of you as you opened your eyes briefly only to have them closed again throwing your head back as he thrust into you.

You could feel a vibration from it letting you know he had chakra strings inside of it while your legs tightened around his waist while your hands were placed on either side of you head holding you back from touching him. He pushed his chest against yours as his rough hands squeezed and played with your breasts and his mouth rested in the crook of your neck feeling his hot breath tickle you.

"Faster..." you said breathlessly feeling him smirk into your neck as he did as you asked while sending more chakra waves through your body.

You could sense a moment of weakness in his chakra strings wrapped around your wrists as you pulled away quickly catching him by surprise and grabbing his head bringing his lips to yours. Your hands entangled in his short red hair as your hips kept up with his thrusts feeling your peak reaching quickly.

He pushed himself deeper inside of you as you moaned out his name into his ear raking your finger nails down his neck softly but hard enough to leave marks. You could hear his breath quicken as you squeezed tightly making a moan escape his lips as you smirked triumphantly keeping up with his quicken pace.

Sasori... I... Nya.." you tried to speak but a large amount of chakra shot inside of you as your walls squeezed around him coming with a yell as he followed suit right behind you.

You felt his chakra strings leave your body as he took a step back slipping out of you. You leaned against the wall for balance as you panted roughly waiting to get your breath back as Sasori seemed to still look cool and collect but with a big smirk. You let out a satisfied sigh and wiped the sweat that had formed on your head while smiling towards him.

"This has by far been the best birthday ever." you said as he looked at you saying, "Even without Tobi and Deidara?"

"Hehe I couldn't do that with them now could I?" you said as he nodded saying, "Nope, just with a Puppet Master like me."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for now, the next up in the Series will be Sakura. I'm not sure when it will be finished but I have started it. I'm hoping to be able to work on and finish it by the end of this month.


End file.
